90 Days of Cabenson - 2015 Edition
by DaniiButNotBeck
Summary: Another collection of unrelated Cabenson drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 1: Anonymous: All I want is an adorable fic of Liv waking up in the middle of the night because Alex snores louder than anyone she's known.**

**Universe: SVU Season 3**

.

* * *

Olivia groans as her bedroom swims into view. It's 2:47 in the morning and this is the third time in as many hours that Alex's _adorable _snoring has woken her up.

Don't get her wrong, she loves the fact that Alex's snoring rivals the sound of a freight train - really, she does. But she could use some sleep.

So, she rolls over onto her side, facing away from Alex, and presses a pillow down against her head, hoping to at least muffle the noise.

The next time she wakes up to Alex's snoring, it is almost time for her to crawl out of bed for work anyway. Instead of lying in bed until her alarm goes off, Olivia grabs her pillow and an extra blanket and hikes into the living room, plopping down on the couch. She throws the blanket over herself, closes her eyes, and falls right to sleep.

Alex shakes her awake an hour later with a sense of urgency. "Olivia, you're going to be late if you don't get up right now."

Olivia groan, barely opening her eyes. "Leave me here to sleep."

Alex's chuckles, pulling away Olivia's blanket, and forces her to scoot backwards against the couch as to lie with her. Smiling, she traces along Olivia's jawline with her finger. "You didn't sleep well, did you?"

Olivia's shivers, swallowing hard. "Is it that obvious?"

"You moved to the couch – I'd say it's pretty obvious."

Olivia laughs. "You're snoring is just so loud, Alex."

Alex sighs. "I know," she says. "I'm sorry."

Olivia leans forward, kissing Alex softly. "I'll figure something out."

(When Alex arrives at Olivia's apartment after work that night, there is a box of Breathe Right strips sitting on her bedside table; Olivia has never slept better.)

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 2: Anonymous: Alex doing karaoke to a cheesy 80's power ballad while Liv just smiles about it.**

**Universe: Present-day College Roommates**

.

* * *

"This is a terrible idea, Alex," Olivia says, looking down at the list of karaoke songs.

Alex shakes her head - oh _god_, she should not have had those last two shots; is the room really spinning? - and leans heavily against Olivia. "What are you talking about? It's a great idea."

Olivia rolls her eyes. "You're so tone deaf, Al. This is going to end terribly."

"Relax, Olivia," Alex says, sporting the kind of confidence only incredibly drunk people possess. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Olivia sighs, shaking her head. "There are literally so many things that could go wrong," she says, but Alex has already made her way to the stage and is getting situated in front of the microphone. She smiles, laughing quietly to herself, at the completely serious expression on Alex's face.

The lights on the stage dim and the piano intro to the song fades in.

_(Turn around)_

"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round."

_(Turn around)_

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears"

_(Turn around)_

"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by."

_(Turn around)_

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes."

_(Turn around, bright eyes)_

"Every now and then I fall apart."

_(Turn around, bright eyes)_

"Every now and then I fall apart/And I need you now tonight/And I need you more than ever/And if you only hold me tight/We'll be holding on forever/And we'll only be making it right/'Cause we'll never be wrong/Together we can take it to the end of the line/Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time."

_(All of the time)_

"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark/We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks/I really need you tonight/Forever's gonna start tonight."

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

"Once upon a time I was falling in love/But now I'm only falling apart/There's nothing I can do/A total eclipse of the heart/Once upon a time there was light in my life/But now there's only love in the dark/Nothing I can say/A total eclipse of the heart."

The song slips into its musical interlude and Alex looks up to meet Olivia's eyes. She gives her a lopsided grin before she begins to sing again.

_(Turn Around, bright eyes)_

"Every now and then I fall apart."

_(Turn Around, bright eyes)_

"Every now and then I fall apart/And I need you now tonight/And I need you more than ever/And if you only hold me tight/We'll be holding on forever/And we'll only be making it right/'Cause we'll never be wrong/Together we can take it to the end of the line/Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time."

_(All of the time)_

"I don't know what to do/I'm always in the dark/Living in a powder keg and giving off sparks/I really need you tonight/Forever's gonna start tonight."

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

Once upon a time I was falling in love/But now I'm only falling apart/Nothing I can say/A total eclipse of the heart/A total eclipse of the heart/A total eclipse of the heart."

_(Turn Around, bright eyes)_

The song ends and Olivia stands, applauding loudly. Alex grins at her, then rushes off stage and stumbles to a stop directly in front of Olivia. She reaches out and bundles the lapels of Olivia's jackets in her fists. Pulling her close, she kisses Olivia as hard as she can.

"What was that for?" Olivia asks after Alex pulls back.

"I proved you wrong," Alex says. "Nothing bad came from singing."

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 3: Barbarossa Rotbart: A princess and her lady knight, but who is who?**

.

* * *

The Princess sits on the edge of her bed, staring out her window at the night's full moon. The breeze drifts in from the sea, bringing with it the smell of salt. The Princess breathes in deep, smiling. "Tonight," she says to her empty room. "Tonight is the night my knight comes home."

The Princess moves from her spot on her bed to the ledge of her window and watches the waves roll over the shore.

The moon is high in the sky before the Princess spots her knight's white horse galloping through the wet sand on the beach. She grins as the horse stops below her window and the knight dismounts.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel," the knight yells, "let down your long hair."

The Princess rolls her eyes, still grinning, and says, "Not even in your best dreams."

The knight laughs and climbs the wall to the Princess's room, using the expertly-placed stones to keep from falling. The knight climbs in through the window and bows. "Milady."

The Princess bites her bottom lip, trying to keep her smile from taking over. "Stop that."

The knight stands up and reaches out, hands coming to a rest on the Princess's hips. "I've missed you."

The Princess blushes and reaches out to remove the knight's helmet, letting the knight's long blonde hair cascade down her back. "I've missed you too." She rubs her thumb over a small cut on the knight's cheek. "It's been dreadfully boring here without you."

The knight nods. "I can imagine," she says, a smirk playing at her lips, "all of those parties to attend and handsome suitors to dance with – that must be terrible."

The Princess laughs, lightly smacking the knight's chest. "You know my heart only belongs to you."

The knight reaches into her satchel and pulls out a small blue stone affixed to a gold necklace. "I found this for you," she says. "Since we can't be married, I wanted you to have something to remember me by after you're married to one of the suitors."

The Princess blinks back tears as the knight latches the necklace around her neck. She laces her hands behind the knight's neck and leans up onto her toes and kisses her as hard as she can. "I love you," she breathes. "In another life, I would marry you in a heartbeat."

The knight smiles sadly, rubbing her thumb over the Princess's cheek. "I know."

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As you all know, characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 4: Providence26: something revolving around Liv's mother's books and maybe a book club. **

**Universe: College AU**

.

* * *

Alex rolls her eyes. "I think what the author was trying to say that we're all destined to fall in love when it comes down to it."

Olivia scoffs. "You're not serious, are you?"

Alex turns on her, eyebrow quirked. "And I suppose you have a better idea?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well let's hear it then."

Olivia smirks. "The author was trying to say that love is a figment of our imagination and the only person we ever need in our lives is ourselves."

"You're serious?" Alec shakes her head, holding up her own battered copy of the book, "you're trying to tell me that this book is about nothing more than the belief that love is nothing more than a figment of our imagination? _This book_?"

Olivia leans back in her chair and grins. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"While you're wrong. You have to be."

"Why do I _have_ to be wrong?"

"The central theme of this book is love and the effect it has on individuals and civilizations."

"So?"

"How can the central theme and what the author is trying to tell us be two absolutely conflicting ideas?"

The book club leader claps her hands, standing to get the group's attention. "I think that's enough for today," she says, looking between Olivia and Alex. "How about we pick up again next week?"

Olivia sighs, stashing her book and her bag. She stands and slings her bag over her shoulder, heading to the classroom exit. She steps out into the hallway and pulls out her phone, checking for any new messages from her mother.

"Excuse me?"

Olivia looks up to see Alex standing in front of her. "Please tell me you're not out here to argue with me."

Alec shakes her head, laughing. "No," she says, "I wanted to see if maybe you wanted to get coffee with me?"

Olivia smirks. "You know I'm right, don't you?"

Alex rolls her eyes. "Actually I wanted to pick your brain about the book; you seem to know an awful lot about it."

Olivia shrugs. "Well I should," she says. "My mom wrote it."

Alex groans. "That's not fair."

Olivia smirks. "I like to see what other people think about it. I think it's my favorite of the ones that she's written." She playfully bumps her shoulder into Alex's. "Your ideas are by far the best ones I've come across far."

"I bet you say that all the girls," Alex says, smirking.

Olivia grins. "Surprisingly no," she says. "Usually I just ask them to come home with me and I'm so naturally charming that they can't say no."

Alex laughs. "A little full of yourself, aren't you?"

"I like to think of it as being honest."

"You're impossible," Alex laughs. "These lines actually work?"

Olivia shrugs. "You're intrigued, aren't you?"

Despite herself, Alex grins. "I am."

Olivia smirks, so casually confident. "Come home with."

.

* * *

.

Later that night as Olivia throws book after book onto her bed, Alex sits with her knees pulled up to her chest, covered by the thin sheet on Olivia's bed. "I can't believe that worked."

Olivia grins, kissing Alex quickly. "I told you it would."

Alex laughs, shaking her head. "You're impossible."

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 5: Providence26: Liv's diary is given to Alex after Liv's premature death which explains her feelings which she never acted upon (perhaps one of the entries could be that she almost did but Alex went to Africa)**

**Universe: Post Season 14 finale, assuming Olivia is killed before the squad gets to her.**

.

* * *

_September 12, 2000_

_The Morris Commission assigned us a permanent ADA. I guess she's supposed to rat on us if she doesn't think we're behaving properly. Elliot already hates her, decided he hated her the moment he saw her. Me? I'm not too sure yet. Mixed feelings, I guess._

.

* * *

.

_December 16, 2000_

_My mother died today. _

.

* * *

.

_January 8, 2001_

_Cabot's getting along a lot better with the squad. Maybe she'll work out here better than I expected._

.

* * *

.

_March 1, 2001_

_Right as I was starting to convince Elliot that Alex belongs, she goes and pulls a stunt like this. Accusing me of being drunk and thinking I saw Plummer. Fuck her._

.

* * *

.

_November 16, 2001_

_Alex is just…she's amazing._

.

* * *

.

_March 1, 2002_

_We work together. It could never happen. But damn was she looking good tonight._

.

* * *

.

_March 22, 2002_

_Alex was suspended today. I don't blame her for doing what she did. I would've done the same thing._

.

* * *

.

_April 3, 2002_

_Fuck. Shit. Fuck. She's asleep in my bed right now. Fuck it. I'm sleeping on the couch._

.

* * *

.

_April 4, 2002_

_She kissed me. Fuck. She kissed me._

.

* * *

.

_April 29, 2002_

_How am I supposed to talk with her like we haven't been basically living together for the past month?_

.

* * *

.

_September 16, 2002_

_I'm in too deep._

.

* * *

.

_October 3, 2002_

_I think I love her?_

.

* * *

.

_October 30, 2002_

_Oh what the fuck? She went out to dinner with fucking Langan in that red dress. Oh fuck, I acted like such a child._

.

* * *

.

_June 15, 2003_

_I should tell her. Just say it right out: "Alex, I'm in love with you."_

.

* * *

.

_October 1, 2003_

_I waited too long and now she's dead. Well, kinda._

.

* * *

.

_January 12, 2005_

_I should tell her now. But she's only back for the trial and then she'll be gone again, so what's the point?_

.

* * *

.

_February 11, 2009_

_She's back._

.

* * *

.

_March 10, 2010_

_Why do I keep waiting so long? When am I going to learn that we never have enough time? I waited and she died. I waited and she left. I waited and now she's going to the Congo. Am I ever going to learn?_

_Alex, if you're reading this: I love you. Always will._

.

* * *

.

_June 4, 2013_

_Dear Olivia,_

_You died, you asshole. You died and I never got a chance to tell you and you never got a chance to tell me. And now look at where we are: you're dead and I'm left here. So fuck you, Olivia Benson. I love you so much._

.

* * *

.

Alex drops the diary on the coffee table and leans back against the couch, pulling her knees up to her chest, as sobs wrack through her body.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 6: Providence26: Kathy and Alex bonding whilst waiting in the hospital to hear good news about their respective spouses.**

**Universe: Late season 5, assuming the events of **_**Loss **_**are nonexistent. **

.

* * *

Alex looks down at her watch for the eighth time in half as many minutes, groaning as she notices the hand has not moved at all since she last checked the time.

"Time doesn't move any faster if you check it more often," Kathy says, looking away from the television hanging on the wall in the family waiting room and over at Alex.

Alex sighs, pushing her hand through her hair. "I know," she says, "but I just can't help it."

Kathy nods, knowing the feeling all too well. She doesn't try to offer any words of comfort, knowing Alex won't listen, just like she herself did not listen.

"How do you cope with the stress of being married to a cop, Kathy?" Alex asks.

Kathy shrugs. "I learned to take life one day at a time, appreciate the time I have with him because it could be gone at any second."

"That's not really that helpful."

Kathy chuckles. "I know," she says, "but you'll figure it out, Alex."

Alex nods. She quiet for a few minutes, then, "Thank you, Kathy."

Kathy smiles, turning back to watch tv. "You're welcome, Alex."

An hour later, a doctor comes into the room, smiling softly at Alex and Kathy. "Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson?"

The women nod and stand to approach the doctor.

"They're both out of surgery and doing very well. I can take you to see them if you'd like."

The women breathe a sigh of relief, smiling. "Yes," they say. "That'd be great."

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 7: Providence26: They have only just started dating and Olivia discovers that despite Alex being a bit of a gourmand, she has a stash of childhood favorite**

**Universe: Late season 3**

.

* * *

"I saw that."

Alex looks up, closing her desk drawer quickly, a guilty expression on her face. "Saw what?"

Olivia smirks, leaning against the doorframe of Alex's office. "I know for a fact you have milk duds hidden in that desk."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Olivia pushes herself off the doorframe and pushes the door shut, taking a seat in front of Alex's desk. She quirks her eyebrow. "Would you be prepared to swear that on the stand, Counselor?"

Alex swallows hard, fidgeting in her seat; the way Olivia is staring at her – all unbridled passion and simple playfulness – is close to setting her skin on fire. She reaches into her desk drawer and pulls out the box of milk duds, placing it on the very edge of her desk.

Olivia reaches out and grabs the box. She takes out a couple of the chocolate bits and pops them into her mouth. "You know," she says, around bites, "I never really pictured you as a milk-dud kinda girl."

Alex leans back in her chair, folding her hands behind her head. "Really?" she asks. "What kind of girl did you think I was?"

Olivia thinks for a moment, then says, "Something fancy and expensive, but also delicious – like those Godiva truffles."

"You have an awfully high opinion of me, Detective Benson."

Olivia stands, circles around Alex's desk, places her hands on the armrests of Alex's chair. She leans in close to Alex, making Alex swallow hard. She grins wolfishly and Alex's breath hitches. "You wanna get out of here?"

"God, yes," Alex breathes.

(Before she locks her office door for the night, Alex makes sure to grab the box of milk duds off her desk.)

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 8: Providence26: After winning a really tough case or something equally worthy, Alex tries to be cool and holds her fist up to Liv and says "fist me" instead of "bump me" and is absolutely mortified and hurries away.**

**Universe: Season 3**

.

* * *

As soon as court is dismissed and Alex's latest victory is hauled off to rot in a cell for the rest of his life, Olivia is out of her seat and rushing forward to meet Alex at the gate.

Alex finishes up with conversation she is currently engaged in, then turns to Olivia, holds her fist up, and says, "Fist me."

There is a long, quiet moment and then Olivia begins to laugh. It starts out quietly, with her shoulders shaking and a shit-eating grin spreading across her face, then gets a bit louder as tears begin to form in her eyes.

Alex groans, covering her face with her hands. "That wasn't right, was it?"

Olivia stops laughing long enough to shake her head and say, "No, Alex, that wasn't right."

Alex groans and grabs her bag off the table, hurrying out of the courtroom.

Olivia turns around, confusion written all over her face. She pushes her hand through her hair, sighing.

"Damn, Benson," Elliot says, watching the doors shut, "what'd you say to scare her away like that?"

"Fuck you," Olivia says, though there is no malice in her tone. "Why do you always assume I did something wrong? For all you know, she could've just remembered that she left the stove one."

Elliot rolls his eyes. "You and I both know Cabot doesn't cook."

"Whatever."

"And you and I both know you have a tendency to be an idiot around her."

Olivia sighs, rubbing her hands over her face. "I should go talk to her."

Elliot nods, clapping Olivia's shoulder. "Let me know if you need backup."

Olivia rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "Screw you."

.

* * *

.

She finds Alex in her office fifteen minutes later. Leaning against the doorframe, she says, "So you ran outta there pretty quickly."

Alex looks up from the notepad she is writing on. "I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

Olivia nods. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner tonight. To celebrate your big win today."

"I'd love to, but I'm really swamped, Liv."

"Okay," Olivia says, "I'll just pick up dinner and bring it back here; that's cool too."

Just as Olivia is about to leave, Alex grabs her bag and rushes out of her office, shutting and locking the door behind her. "What I said in the courtroom," she says, "that's not what I meant. I only left because I was too mortified to look you in the eyes."

Olivia nods, bumping her shoulder into Alex's. "Elliot was convinced I said something ridiculous and scared you away."

Alex reaches out, tangling her fingers with Olivia's. "Never."

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 9: A Love Story Told In Three Moments**

**Universe: Possibly **_**Of Honor Societies and Extracurricular Activities**_

.

* * *

1\. Death Cab for Cutie – "Passenger Seat"

_I roll the window down/And then begin to breathe in_

_The darkest country road/And the strong scent of evergreen_

_From the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

_Then looking upwards/I strain my eyes and try_

_To tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites_

_From the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

_"Do they collide?"/I ask and you smile._

_With my feet on the dash/The world doesn't matter._

She's taking the long way home, following back roads until they turn to gravel, and keeping her hand intertwined with yours in the middle of the bench seat. The stars glitter in the dark sky, and you have never been more in love with her than you are in this moment.

You roll your window down and breathe in as the smell of pine trees fills the truck, and you know that things are going to change with college starting in just a couple weeks, but this moment is feels perfect, like Christmas morning when you were five and you woke up to find your very best friend still fast asleep next to you and a mountain of presents surrounding the tree.

Your prop your feet up on the dashboard and tighten your grip on her hand and nothing else in the world matters.

And you are so in love.

…

* * *

…

2\. Taylor Swift – "This Love"

_Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_

_And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will_

_Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again_

_And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

_In silent screams, in wildest dreams/I never dreamed of this_

_This love is good, this love is bad/This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free/And this love came back to me_

She left you on a Wednesday, just hours before the biggest football game of your entire college career, citing that the two of you were at different stages in your life – you wanted a wife and she wanted a career, and you couldn't understand why you both couldn't have what you wanted.

You still went on to win the game and make a lot of money, but none of it mattered because the one thing you always wanted was gone.

And you still don't understand why you both couldn't have what you wanted all those years ago, but as she walks toward you now, you think of that quote "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours." and you think that, maybe, it was all worth it.

…

* * *

…

3\. One Direction – "18"

_I got a heart/And I got a soul/Believe me I will use them both_

_We made a start/Be it a false one, I know/Baby, I don't want to feel alone_

_So kiss me where I lay down/My hands pressed to your cheeks_

_A long way from the playground_

_I have loved you since we were 18_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love_

_All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

You remember being eighteen and taking the long way home, the smell of pine filling her truck. You remember thinking you could never love her more than you did at that moment.

But now you're both pushing thirty and you're married with a baby on the way and bills to pay and a mortgage to keep up with, but you still wake up every morning and watch the way the sun spills over her, highlighting the gold in her hair and the freckles adorning her cheeks, and you still love her like you did at eighteen.

And you think that maybe this is what everyone is talking about when they talk about paradise.

* * *

.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 10: Providence26: One of our ladies has an entire freezer stocked full of these (Girl Scout) cookies and it is discovered by the other who is rightly impressed.**

**Universe: Season 12**

.

* * *

"Hey, Alex," Olivia calls from the kitchen of Alex's apartment, "do you have any ice?"

"Yeah," Alex calls back, "in the freezer." Her eyes grow wide as she remembers the current state of her freezer and she jumps up from where she is sitting on the couch, hurrying into the kitchen. "On second thought, how about I get that for you. You are a guest after all." She gets to the freezer just as Olivia opens the door.

"Oh."

Alex winces, grinning sheepishly. "I can explain."

Olivia laughs, shutting the freezer door. She quirks her eyebrow. "You can explain the fifty boxes of Thin Mints you have hidden in your freezer?"

Alex sighs, biting her bottom lip. "Not well," she says, "but yes."

"I'd like to hear this."

Alex takes a deep breath then says, "Well, you see, it's my niece's first year selling Girl Scout cookies and she's truly such a shy child and, Liv, I don't think you understand my love for Thin Mints."

Olivia laughs, shaking her head. "So you bought fifty boxes of Thin Mints because you love your niece?"

"Essentially, yes."

Olivia reaches into the freezer, grabs out a box of cookies and some ice, and drops the ice into her glass. Heading back into the living, she says, "I'm impressed, Cabot."

* * *

.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 11: Anonymous: Alex is with Casey and Olivia's with Rollins, except Liv and Alex are secretly carrying on an affair with one another.**

**Universe: Season 15**

.

* * *

"Do you think they know?" Alex asks, running her fingertip down the length of Olivia's back, eliciting goosebumps on the smooth skin.

"Hmm?" Olivia hums contentedly. "Who?"

"Casey and Amanda."

Olivia sighs and sits up, pulling the sheet up to cover her body. "I don't know."

Alex pushes her hand through her hair, sitting up. "Would it be so terrible if they did?"

Olivia looks at her incredulously. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Alex? Of course it would be terrible." Scoffing, she shakes her head. "Regardless of what's going on between us, I still love Amanda, and I know for a fact that you love Casey."

"If we love them so much, Olivia, why are we still _fucking_ in hotels on the outskirts of the city? If we love them so much, why can't we stop seeing each other?"

"Alex, don't—"

"Why do you call _me_ up after a tough case? Why don't you go see Amanda? Why don't you beg for _her_, come for _her_? Why am I always the first person on your mind, Olivia?"

Olivia feels anger flooding her blood. She grips the sheet tight in her hands, fighting back the fire in her veins. "Those same questions could be asked to you, Alex."

Alex tilts her head like Olivia's statement is a challenge. She smirks. "You already know my answer." She shakes her head, sighing in defeat. Getting out of the bed, she finds her clothes and pulls them on. Before she leaves the hotel room, she looks back at Olivia and fixes her with a sad little smile. "I do it because I'm still in love with you," she says, and Olivia knows this is it for them. She hesitates in the doorway for a few extra seconds, but after it becomes apparent that Olivia isn't going to try to stop her, she leaves, closing the door behind her.

* * *

.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 12: A continuation of Day 11**

**Universe: Season 15**

.

* * *

The silence in the apartment is thick, heavy with confessions.

Amanda sinks into the chair closest to her, resting her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. She swallows hard, fighting back the tears that spring into her eyes. "How long?" she asks, her voice breaking.

Sitting on the couch, Olivia stares down at the floor, unable to keep her hands still. "A few months."

Amanda scoffs, looking across the room at Olivia. "So it wasn't a one-time thing?"

Olivia shakes her head. "No," she says, "it wasn't a one-time thing."

Amanda nods, standing. "You love her?"

Olivia nods, though she knows it's less of a question and more of a statement. "For years."

"Right," Amanda sighs, opening the door. "I think you should go, Olivia."

Olivia nods, standing and walking to the door. She steps out into the hallway, but turns around before Amanda has a chance to shut the door. "None of what I told you was a lie, Amanda," she says. "I really do love you."

Amanda nods, looking down at the floor to hide the tears that have started rolling down her cheeks. "Ya know, Olivia, if you were anyone else, I'd think you were full of shit, but you're just…you're so full of love that I know you're telling the truth."

Olivia leans forward and kisses Amanda's cheek; the finality of it all is so heavy that tears begin to prick at her eyes. "I'm sorry." She turns and walks down the hallway, leaving Amanda's apartment for the very last time. She does not look back until she hears the door click shut.

…

* * *

…

Two hours later, Olivia finds herself wrapped up in a blanket on Alex's couch with Alex sitting at the opposite end, the movie playing on the television long since abandoned.

"I always knew we'd end up together," Olivia says, "but I never thought we'd have to hurt other people to get there."

"We really fucked up, Liv."

Olivia nods. "I know."

"Do you regret it?"

"Only hurting Casey and Amanda. They didn't deserve that."

Alex nods. "No," she says, "they didn't."

"But I don't regret us."

* * *

.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 13: Alex, Olivia, and sneaking into a party.**

**Universe: Present-day Teenagers**

.

* * *

"And what if they don't let us in?" Olivia asks, attempting to smooth down her short hair. "I mean, we're counting on them being really oblivious. This is such a bad plan, Alex."

Alex rolls her eyes, reaching out to tie Olivia's tie. "It's a fine plan."

"But what do we do in case it doesn't work?"

"I'll flash my membership card."

"If you're a member, why are we sneaking in?"

Alex runs her hands over the lapels of Olivia's suit jacket and sighs. "Because we're seventeen and we _can_."

Olivia breathes out a sigh. "Okay," she says, "but if we get caught, I'm telling them you coerced me."

Alex laughs, giving Olivia a light shove.

…

* * *

…

The guard at the door barely even spares them a glance, even after they introduce themselves as the Princess and Duchess of Genovia.

"Genovia, Alex, really?"

Alex shakes her head. "It got us in here, didn't it?"

Olivia grins. "Whatever you say, Princess Mia."

Standing at the top of the stairwell, they look over the balcony and into the sea of black suits and elegant gowns, suddenly nervous.

"Well," Olivia says, taking hold of Alex's hand, "no time like the present."

They descend the staircase and it's something out of a movie scene – a hundred heads turn to look at them and it's like the world is moving in slow motion.

"Everybody's watching us," Alex says.

Olivia looks over at her and swallows hard, nodding. With the lights glimmering off her blue dress, there is no doubt in Olivia's mind that Alex is the most beautiful person in the entire ballroom. "Actually, I think they're looking at you."

Sure enough, they are; gazes follow Alex as they make their way through the throng of people and to a more secluded area where they are free to dance without fear of bumping into anyone else. They dance until their bodies feel as though they are on fire from the close proximity, and then exit out onto the beach, shedding their shoes before stepping out onto the sand.

Hand-in-hand, they walk in the wet sand until Olivia stops, pulls Alex close, and kisses her as the water laps at their bare feet.

(Years later, they get married in the exact same spot.)

* * *

.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 14: Providence26: Couple's therapy based around their propensity to make massive life altering decisions without the other's input (Africa, Noah, etc.)**

**Universe: Season 16**

.

* * *

"We can't keep going like this, Olivia. Something has to give." She shakes her head and your stomach sinks. "Either we try couple's counselling or I'm leaving."

Her words hit you like a punch to the chest, knocking the air from your body. The baby in your arms gurgles happily, his little fist wrapping around your necklace.

"So the decision is yours, Liv."

She's standing by the door, her hand resting on the doorknob, and you know – you _know_ – she doesn't want to leave, she doesn't want to end this _fucked up_ thing you two have – (you've loved so many people and they've all left you; if she disappeared again, you would break) – but you can't make the words pass your lips.

She watches you, hoping for any sign that you are going to stop her, but you wait too long and she's done. She's giving up on you.

She makes it halfway down the hallway before you come to your senses and chase after her. You yell her name and she turns around. And if this was a movie, you'd be outside and it would be raining and you'd know all the right things to say to get her to fall back into your arms.

But you've never been that lucky.

And so it takes a lot of begging, a lot of pleading, and a lot of promises to get her to stay, and you still aren't completely sure you want to go to couple's therapy but you're willing to try for her.

A week later, as you're leaving the first appointment with the therapist, she's settling Noah into his carrier and the sun is shining and you smile because, really, this is all you've ever wanted.

* * *

.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 15: Barbarossa Rotbart: Super-heroines and secret identities.**

**Universe: Present Day**

.

* * *

.

"Every Superhero has a secret identity. I don't know a single one who doesn't. Who wants the pressure of being 'Super' all the time?" – Mr. Incredible, _The Incredibles_

.

* * *

.

Aerodraft eases the rooftop door open and steps out onto the roof. Following the trail of blood, she stumbles upon the injured bank robber leaning against an air-conditioning unit on the opposite side of the roof.

Wincing, the bank robber looks up as a shadow crosses over him. He pushes himself to his feet, reaching for the gun tucked into his waistband, but before he even has a chance to grab the grip he is falling to the ground, knocked out cold.

Aerodraft frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. "Invisigirl."

Invisigirl clicks off her cloaking device and slowly comes into view. She smirks. "Aerodraft." She moves toward the bank robber, props his slumped-over body against the air-conditioning unit, and handcuffs him to a pipe. She takes a small spray bottle out of one of her many pockets and sprays some kind of liquid on the bank robber's stomach wound, healing it instantly. She straightens back up, still smirking at Aerodraft. "What," she says, "nothing witty to say today?"

Aerodraft shrugs. "I had him."

"Sure you did."

"I did."

"I'm sure."

"I did."

Invisigirl nods seriously. "I just took him out for you."

Aerodraft rolls her eyes. "Only because his attention was on me."

"A fact I exploited to do my job."

"_My_ job, you mean."

Invisigirl shakes her head. "A simple 'thank you' would suffice, Windy."

Aerodraft scoffs. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

Invisigirl assesses her, slowly moving closer. "And yet," she says, running her finger down the center of Aerodraft's chest, "you never do anything to stop me."

Aerodraft swallows hard, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Invisigirl touching her. "What…uh…Are you doing anything tonight?"

Invisigirl smirks. "I have a prior engagement." With a wink, she does a little stutter step over to the edge of the roof and jumps, going invisible in midair.

Staring at the spot where Invisigirl just disappeared, Aerodraft lets out a low whistle.

…

* * *

…

An hour later, Olivia enters a downtown cathedral, her white dress intact and not a hair out of place.

Her best friend stands outside the closed chapel doors, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You're late."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Olivia grins. "The night's still young, Elliot." She reaches for the door, but Elliot stops her before she has a chance to open them.

"Your mask," he says, reaching up and pulling it off. He tucks it into a pocket on the inside of his tuxedo jacket, punches her arm good-naturedly, and says, "Knock 'em dead, Benson."

At the altar, Alex's irritation grows with each passing minute. By the time Olivia gets to her, she's nearly seething. The Reverend rambles on as Alex says, "Cutting it a little close, Windy, dontcha think?"

Olivia grins crookedly. "I would've been here earlier, but _someone_ decided to jump off a roof this afternoon."

Alex rolls her eyes. "I love you," she says, "but you're ridiculous."

"Isn't that why you love me?"

The reverend concludes the vows and Alex and Olivia both say "I do." They kiss and a cheer erupts from the pews.

"As long as we both shall live," Alex says. "No matter what happens."

Olivia grins. "We're Superheroes," she says. "What could possibly happen?"

* * *

.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 16: Guest reviewer Moi asked for a backstory to Day 15, so here we go! **

**Universe: The Incredible Adventures of Aerodraft and Invisigirl (Superhero AU)**

.

* * *

They meet for the first time at eleven years old when they are assigned each other's roommates at their school for _gifted_ children.

Keeping with the tradition of the old Natural Abilities vs. Technology debate, they are not friends. They both believe that is the way it's meant to be.

…

* * *

…

At thirteen, Alex creates a device that can produce winds up to 75 mph. As she is demonstrating this new contraption, Olivia breezes in, creating a Level 5 hurricane.

Even after they are both lectured about the safety hazards of creating storms in the gymnasium and assigned the task of cleaning up the debris, they are not friends.

…

* * *

…

At fifteen, Alex creates a cloaking device that saves Olivia's life.

One sunny day in April, the school's Frankenstein Club (a group of students that specialize in creating living beings out of just about anything they can get their hands on) creates a being out of car parts, and while Olivia is working on bending wind to her will on the football field it comes after her at full speed.

Luckily, Alex is standing nearby, testing a new cloaking device, and she is able to attach it to Olivia before the car-being has a chance to get to her. Now invisible, Olivia is able to whip up a wind that dismantles the car-being, much to the dismay of the Frankenstein Club.

After everything has settled down and the car parts have been relocated to an area where they can be destroyed safely, Olivia saunters up to Alex and hands the cloaking device back to her. "Hey," she says. "That was…uh…That was really cool what you did for me back there." She looks across the football field, making sure her eyes never meet Alex's. "I mean, I know we're not friends or anything and you could've let the car thing kill me, but you didn't, so thanks for that."

Alex nods. "Yeah," she says. "You're welcome."

…

* * *

…

At sixteen, they start eating their meals together.

…

* * *

…

At seventeen, they start spending time together when school is not in session.

…

* * *

…

At eighteen, they graduate. That night, they get drunk with their friends and end up making out by the reservoir.

…

* * *

…

They don't start dating until they are 23 – between saving the world and having actual day jobs, there just isn't time.

However, once they finally get together, it is obvious to the both of them that they're meant to be.

* * *

.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 17: Anonymous: Alex's POV while Liv's asleep after their first time together.**

**Universe: Season 3**

.

* * *

_Tick. _

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

The clock over the bed is loud in the silent room. Alex lies on her back in Olivia's bed, one arm tucked under her head, the other resting on her stomach. Even though it's after two in the morning and she's absolutely exhausted, her legs are itching to run, itching to be anywhere but tucked up against Olivia in this moment.

She swallows hard, attempting to push down her anxiety, and closes her eyes. In her sleep, Olivia turns over and throws her arm over Alex's abdomen. Alex's eyes flash open and she stares up at the ceiling, barely daring to breathe.

_Relax_, she thinks, _she did it subconsciously. It doesn't mean anything. Go to sleep._

_But she let me stay. Does she ever let anyone stay?_

_What if she lets everyone stay?_

Alex almost laughs out loud. _This is Olivia_, she thinks. _She doesn't let anyone stay._

_Except me._

It takes every ounce of willpower in Alex's body to not jump out of Olivia's bed right at that second, get dressed, and go home. Instead, she just rolls over onto her side facing away from Olivia and closes her eyes.

She has only been asleep for about an hour when Olivia's phone starts to ring. Olivia answers it quickly and takes it into the other room to talk. Alex is asleep before she even hangs up.

Hours later, Alex wakes to her own phone ringing. She answers it, responds to the questions she is asked, then hangs up. Setting her phone back on the bedside table, her hand lands on a key and a small piece of paper. Alex picks up the paper and grins as she reads the note from Olivia.

_A – I know you didn't sleep well, so I hope you got a few more hours in after I left. I'm leaving a key to my apartment on the table with this note so you can lock up if you decide to leave. You don't have to if you feel like staying. Hoping to see you tonight, O._

Alex grins, looking up at the ceiling. _I guess it meant something after all_, she thinks.

* * *

.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 18: "I'm pretending to be your BFF because you look very uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you."**

**Universe: Present Day**

.

* * *

Her grip on her glass grows steadily tighter the longer the man sits next to her. She glances at the watch on her wrist every few minutes, hoping the man will get the hint but he doesn't – he just keeps rambling on, even after she has angled her body away from him.

From her spot at the end of the bar, Officer Olivia Benson watches this less-than-pleasant exchange. She drains the last of her beer from the bottle, adjusts her jacket so the badge on her belt is easy to see, and saunters over to where the woman is sitting.

Resting her arm on the back of the woman's chair, she smiles widely. "Hey," she says, leaning in close to the woman. "Play along," she whispers, sure the man can't hear her. She straightens back up and says, "I'm so glad to see you!"

The woman grins up at Olivia. "Likewise!" And then, looking back at the man, she says, "Mark, this is…"

Olivia smiles politely, stepping in to save the woman. "Olivia," she says. "_Officer_ Olivia Benson." She sticks her hand out for the man to shake, but he just gives her an uneasy smile. She turns back to the woman with a wink. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I thought I would've wrapped things up at the precinct a bit earlier than I did."

The woman shakes her head. "It's quite alright," she says.

Olivia nods. "Are you ready to go? Our reservations are for seven."

The woman smiles, standing and grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. She nods at the man sitting next to her. "It was nice meeting you, Mark."

Olivia nods in his direction, allowing the woman to walk in front of her as they exit the bar. Once they get outside, Olivia leads her over to her cruiser. They lean against the car, staring awkwardly at each other for a solid minute.

"I'm Alex," the woman says.

Olivia chuckles. "Olivia."

"So you weren't lying about being a cop."

"Nope. That's my real name and my real profession."

Alex nods. "Thanks for…that," she says.

Olivia shrugs. "Not a problem. You looked awfully uncomfortable, figured I'd lend a hand."

"A real-life friendly, neighborhood police officer."

Olivia laughs. "Somethin' like that," she says. "Can I, uh, offer you a ride home, Alex?"

Alex looks at Olivia, assessing her. Then she smiles. "Is this your usual way to pick up girls, Officer Benson – find helpless ones at bars and then charm your way into their beds?"

Olivia shakes her head, laughing. "You wish."

The ride to Alex's apartment is filled with inane conversation, and when they stop outside her building Alex finds herself not looking forward to leaving. "Well," she says, "this is it."

Olivia nods. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Alex."

Alex smiles. "Likewise. Maybe we could…do it again sometime?"

"Yeah," Olivia says, grabbing a slip of paper from the center console. She scribbles her number on it and hands it to Alex. "Gimme a call sometime."

Once Alex gets inside her apartment, she pulls out her phone and dials Olivia's number. Olivia answers on the first ring. "Benson."

"Hey," Alex says.

"Hey yourself."

"I'm free tonight if you wanna grab dinner."

"Yeah?" Olivia says. "I can be there in a couple minutes."

"Great," Alex says, smiling. "I look forward to seeing you."

Olivia grins. "Likewise."

* * *

.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 19: peterpeter requested a continuation of Day 18, so here we go!**

**Universe: Present Day**

.

* * *

Twenty minutes after dropping Alex off at her apartment, Olivia finds herself sitting across from her at what she calls "The Best Diner in the Entire City."

Alex laughs. "In a city this size, that's an awfully big title to live up to."

Taking a sip of her coffee, Olivia shakes her head. "I'm totally serious," she says. "I've been coming here every Saturday since I was twelve. I'm telling you: this is the best diner in the entire city."

"Prove it." Alex smirks, pushing her menu to the center of the table. "What's the best thing to order here?"

Olivia looks at her like it's obvious. "The pancakes, of course."

"The pancakes?"

Olivia nods. "The pancakes."

When the waitress arrives to take their orders, Olivia immediately places two orders of chocolate chip pancakes and smirks at Alex.

"You're going to love these," Olivia says after their order arrives. "But the key is to not smother them in syrup." She spreads some butter on her pancakes, gesturing for Alex to do the same, then she cuts off a piece and eats it. "See?" she says, between bites. "Delicious, right?"

Alex nods, knowing there is no way she can joke her way out of this. "You were right," she says. "These are probably the best pancakes I've ever had."

Olivia grins. "Told ya so."

They finish their meal in relative silence and, afterwards, when Olivia drives Alex home, she walks her to her door and kisses her cheek very chastely.

"I'd really like to see you again," Olivia says, standing in the doorway of Alex's apartment.

Alex smiles, nodding. "I'd like that too."

"Call me when you're free?"

Alex leans forward, very lightly kissing Olivia's lips. "You bet."

Olivia grins, a light blush covering her cheeks. Her smile doesn't leave her face until long after she gets home that night.

* * *

.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 20: One Direction – "Moments"**

**Universe: High School AU**

.

* * *

"Just stay with me tonight," Olivia says, attempting to blink back tears. "Please."

Alex swallows hard. "Okay," she whispers.

_Shut the door, turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this even though I try_

There's nothing but them – that's the way it's always been; just Alex and Olivia against the world, the way it was meant to be. And now everything is changing and catching her off-guard, and—It was easier when it was just the two of them.

Olivia's room is dark, silent save for the beating of her heart and Alex's gentle breaths. It's easier here, hidden away from prying eyes and packed boxes. They can breathe here, take a minute to be themselves.

_Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

Curled up in her twin bed, Olivia traces patterns with shaking hands on the bare skin of Alex's back. Her heart hammers hard against her ribs as she feels the night slipping away.

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life, your voice, your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

Daylight breaks earlier than either of them expect. Alex wakes slowly at first, then as the crushing weight of reality hits her she bolts upright and Olivia feels the lump in her throat double in size.

And even though Alex takes her time in the shower, they still arrive at the airport almost two hours before her scheduled departure time. They find a spot in the airport café to sit and wait for Alex's flight to be called.

The air around them is tense, fraught with anger and love and betrayal, and it's like they're suddenly strangers sharing a table.

Olivia sighs, shaking her head. This was supposed to be her moment of truth, her final opportunity to confess everything, but instead it's turned into a silent war, a battle to see who can remain angry the longest, and she can't take it anymore. Standing, she says, "I'm sorry" and then she leaves, unable to look back.

_Flashes lights in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_There's a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

She jumps into the first cab she finds and gives the driver her address. Leaning back against the seat, she closes her eyes.

There's a lot she doesn't remember from when she was a kid, but she does remember the day she met Alex. It was a sunny day and she was about five. She was playing soccer in the street with the rest of the kids from the neighborhood when a little blonde girl showed up. They clicked instantly, becoming virtually inseparable from that day on.

Alex kissed her for the first time on her sixteenth birthday. "For good luck," she had said, but Olivia didn't buy it; she had known there was something different about their relationship that let it run deeper than friendship.

It didn't take long for that kiss to become stolen kisses under the cover of darkness which became make-out sessions in one of their rooms which then became piles of clothing at the foot of the bed.

Olivia opens her eyes, shaking her head. It's better, she think, to stop remembering there than it is to keep going.

(Olivia fell hard and Alex decided to go to college 3,000 miles away, and that's how things fell apart.)

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgment is clouded_

_Like tonight's sky_

When she gets to her apartment, she slams the door shut and tosses the key onto the table by the door, narrowly avoiding knocking over the picture of her and Alex. Bitter, stinging tears form in her eyes and she's so damn in love that it physically hurts.

With a shake of her head and the acknowledgement that what she is about to do is a terrible idea, she grabs her key off the table and takes off.

_Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

Alex is still sitting in the café when Olivia gets back to the airport. She fights her way through the crowd, stopping in front of Alex, and it feels like the entire world is standing still.

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

"I haven't thought a lot about this," she says, trying to spit the words past her lips. "I didn't plan for a big, romantic speech – that's the kind of thing you're good at, not me. I didn't even know if I was going to see you again. And now that I'm here, I don't really know what to say. But, Alex, what I do know is that I love you. I'm in love with you. And I don't want to stay here without you. So I'm asking you right now: Do you think we can make it? If you say yes, I'm not letting you get on that plane alone."

Alex stares at her, silent for a long moment. "Why now, Olivia? Why are you doing this now?"

Olivia shrugs. "I'm out of time, Alex. This is literally the last moment."

"And you're sure this is what you want?"

"I just want you."

"Okay," Alex says. "Come with me."

* * *

.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 21: thesoundasitfell: Alex meets Noah for the first time. **

**Universe: Season 16**

.

* * *

"Alex?" Olivia says into the receiver, nervousness obvious in her voice. "It's me – Olivia."

Alex leans back in her chair, grinning. "Olivia," she says, "hi. What can I do for you on this lovely evening?"

Olivia chuckles quietly, thinking about how good it is to hear Alex's voice. "I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner tonight?"

Alex leans forward in her chair so that her arms are resting on top of her desk. Her brow furrows. With Olivia, dinner has always meant one of two things: (1) an actual meal; or (2) sex – typically it is the latter, occasionally the former. The offer is lucrative – no matter which meaning they're going with tonight – but Alex can't bring herself to immediately agree; she's so, so tired – tired of being Olivia's secret hookup, tired of hiding how much she loves Olivia – it's all so taxing. And so she almost says no.

But then Olivia says, "Please, Alex," and she just sounds so utterly exhausted that Alex's heart aches.

Alex sighs. "What time?"

"Seven?"

"I'll be there." Alex hangs up the phone before Olivia has a chance to say anything else and drops her head against her desk, sighing.

…

* * *

…

Alex is consistently five minutes early, so when Olivia hears the knock on her door at 6:55 she is not surprised. She is, however, surprised by the enormous bouquet of deep-red roses that greets her rather than Alex's beautiful face – they're cheesy and cliché, Alex knows this, but she's so in love that she doesn't even care.

Alex lowers the bouquet so she can grin at Olivia, but the flowers nearly topple out of her hand when she sees the baby – a bouncing baby boy – in Olivia's arms.

_Oh_. She is _so_ not ready to be a mother.

Wide-eyed, Alex's gaze flicks back and forth between Olivia and the baby. "That's a baby," she says.

Olivia nods, biting her bottom lip apprehensively. "Yes, it is."

"A baby baby."

"Yes," Olivia says again. "His name's Noah."

Alex nods. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me you had a baby? I would've thrown a party or…or…" – she flounders, searching for the right word – "something," she finishes lamely.

"Oh," Olivia laughs, "he's not biologically my baby. I'm his foster mother."

"Oh." Alex nods, the pieces starting to click together in her mind. "So this isn't a booty call?"

Olivia laughs, shaking her head. "No," she says, "definitely not a booty call."

…

* * *

…

Two hours later, after dinner has been eaten and cleaned up and they've decided to move to the living room, Olivia falls asleep on the couch, curled up against Alex, much to Alex's endless amusement.

"Liv," Alex says, gently shaking Olivia awake, "c'mon, let's get you to bed."

Olivia groans, but she doesn't argue, which is a testament to how exhausted she must be. "You stayin'?" she asks, falling into bed.

Alex nods. "You look like you could use a good night's rest."

Olivia laughs into her pillow. "Asshole."

Chuckling quietly, Alex presses a kiss to Olivia's head. "You love me."

"Yeah," Olivia says, "I do."

…

* * *

…

Hours later, Olivia wakes to an empty bed. She pads quietly out of her bedroom and finds Alex in the rocking chair beside Noah's crib, rocking gently. Olivia leans against the doorframe, her heart aching in the best possible way at the sight of the two people she loves most in the world curled up in the chair together.

_Yeah_, Olivia thinks, smiling softly, _this could really work_.

* * *

.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 22: Lorde – "A World Alone", Taylor Swift – "I'm Only Me When I'm With You"**

**Universe: Present Day – High School**

.

* * *

The Friday night after they graduate high school finds Alex and Olivia camped out in the field behind Alex's house, trying to pretend nothing is going to change and everything is going to be okay.

Hand tangled with Olivia's, Alex stares up into the sky, watching the stars glitter in the dark. "Does it ever scare you?"

Olivia turns her head to look over at Alex, her brow furrowed. "Does what ever scare me?"

"How big the universe is."

Olivia swallows hard; it is, in fact, something that scares her – frightens her even. "Sure," she says, attempting to sound nonchalant. "Why?"

Alex sits up, pushing her hand through her hair. "Sometimes I think about how big space is and how that compares to how much time we have to do everything we want to do with our lives…and I just worry I won't be able to do everything I want to do."

Olivia sits up, squeezing Alex's hand gently. "What brought this on?"

"Time's moving so quickly, Liv, and I'm just so _scared_."

"Hey," Olivia says, reaching out to rest her hand on Alex's face. She lightly rubs her thumb over Alex's cheek, smiling softly. "Relax, Al. We just turned eighteen; we have plenty of time."

"What if we don't?"

Olivia shrugs. "Then we make the most of what we have."

Alex sighs, lying back with her head rested in Olivia's lap. "Yeah," she says, looking back up at the stars, "I suppose you're right."

Olivia grins, looking down at Alex's face, seeing the stars there. She runs her fingers through Alex's hair. "I usually am."

Alex laughs, swatting blindly at Olivia.

Maybe time is finite and there's nothing they can do about that, but right now in this field under the stars just wrapped up in each other, that's enough for now.

* * *

.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 23: The Final Letter**

**Universe: Present Day – Olivia is a soldier, Alex is a journalist. **

**Warning: Major Character Death**

.

* * *

It's been four days – four days since the chaplain showed up the door of your brownstone, four days since he told you about the explosion, four days since your world crumbled around you.

It's been four days.

You haven't done a single thing; everyone tells you this is normal, this is to be expected, but you can't shake the feeling that you're supposed to be doing something, anything other than lying in bed, thinking about her.

It's been four days.

On the fifth day, you wake up with a sense of purpose. You get up, shower, make yourself some breakfast, and then set about cleaning the house.

The doorbell rings around noon and you drop the washcloth in your hand on the kitchen table, walking apprehensively toward the door. Wiping your sweaty hands on your pants, you open the door and breathe a sigh of relief when you see the mailman standing there with an envelope.

You sign for the envelope, try to smile at the mailman, then disappear back into your apartment. You rip the envelope open and a dvd falls onto the floor. Picking up the dvd, you place it into the player and watch as Olivia's face fills the screen of your television.

The pain of her death hits you so hard that it literally knocks the air from your body. You collapse onto the couch and try to get your breathing back to normal. When you finally feel like you can breathe again, you press play.

_Olivia taps her finger against the camera, grinning crookedly. "Is this thing one?"_

_A voice off-screen scoffs. "Just shut up and film your message, Benson."_

_Olivia rolls her eyes. "That's so fuckin' rude, Stabler," she says. "Alex is gonna hear you."_

_The camera turns around and Elliot Stabler's face comes into view. "Hey, Alex," he says, "I just want you to know that Benson's forcing me to film this video because she can't find the tripod again."_

_The camera turns back around to face Olivia. "You're such a dick, Stabler."_

_Elliot laughs. "Just get on with your video, Benson. We do have other stuff to do today."_

_Olivia shakes her head. "I don't even know what to say anymore."_

"_We practiced this."_

_Olivia sighs, pushing her hand through her hair. "Hey, Al," she says, "we found this old video camera hidden away in a box and decided it would be more interesting to make videos instead of calling. I mean, we're gonna call too, but this is to send" – she shakes her head – "whatever. So by the time you get this you'll probably already know because I'll be standing beside you, but we're coming home, Alex. We'll be landing at JFK on the tenth at 11:15pm."_

"_Don't forget the other thing, Benson."_

"_Yeah." Olivia nods. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small gold ring. "I was going to wait until I saw you at the airport, but Stabler thought it would be better to give you time to think about it, so I'm going to ask you now and get your answer when I get home. Alex, I know loving a soldier is tough and I know how much shit you've dealt with from me and my job, but I love you so much. So I'm asking you, Alex: Will you marry me?"_

_Off camera, Elliot scoffs. "Is that really the best you've got, Benson?"_

"_What the fuck, Stabler? You just ruined my moment."_

"_You wouldn't even have a moment if it wasn't for me."_

"_You're a dick."_

"_I'm just saying you could do better."_

"_Don't listen to him, Alex. It was his idea to do it like this in the first place."_

_There is a momentary pause and then Elliot says, "Gotta go, Benson. It's time."_

_Olivia sighs, stuffing the ring back into her pocket. "I'll see you soon, Alex. I love you."_

The video goes black and you take a shuddering breath, shutting the television off. You know in time you'll be okay, but now is not that time.

Turning the television back on, you set up the video to play again.

* * *

.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 24: Anonymous: Alex gets a flat tire and Liv has to save the day.**

**Universe: Season 3**

.

* * *

Standing with her hands on her hips, Alex looks disapprovingly at her car and its very, _very_ flat tire. "You've got to be kidding me," she says, fishing her phone out of her purse. She quickly scrolls through her contacts and presses the call button before she even has a chance to think about it.

"Benson," Olivia says, answering her phone on the first ring.

"Liv," Alex sighs, "I really hate to do this, but do you think you could come give me a hand with something."

"Sure, Alex. Where are you?"

"The corner of Church and White."

"What do I need to bring?"

Alex grimaces. "A jack and a wrench."

Olivia chuckles. "Your tire's flat, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Alex sighs. "I have a spare, but nothing to change it with."

"Gimme ten minutes; I'm right down the street."

"Okay," Alex says. "Thank you so much, Liv."

"Yeah, no problem, Alex."

The call ends and, true to her word, Olivia gets there ten minutes later. She parks her cruiser behind Alex's car and steps out, wrench and jack in hand. She grins, walking over to Alex and looking down at the flat tire. "How did this happen?"

Sighing, Alex shrugs. "I don't know," she says. "Everything was fine and then nothing was fine."

Olivia nods, trying to hide her smirk. "Don't worry," she says, "I can fix it." And fix it she does. It takes Olivia less than twenty minutes to change the tire. Standing up, she wipes her hands on her pants and gives Alex a cocky grin. "All better."

Alex leans in close to Olivia and presses a kiss to her cheek. "My hero."

Olivia rolls her eyes, grinning. "Smartass."

* * *

.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 25: Providence26: One of them is caught bribing one of Elliot's daughters to join the Girl Scouts in order to procure a massive amount of Girl Scout cookies**

**Universe: Season 3**

.

* * *

"Lizzie," Alex says, attempting to subtly hand the girl $20, "trust me when I tell you it will benefit more people than you know."

Lizzie stares at the twenty in Alex's hand, doubt clearly written on her face, but with the intensity only a ten-year-old can muster. "I don't _think_ so…"

"Lizzie, trust me. It will." Lizzie is still looking at her doubtfully and now Alex is starting to feel like she's floundering. She sighs. "Lizzie, look. The Girl Scouts are actually really important and really cool. They can teach you a lot about leadership, friendship…just all sorts of things. I think you'd really like it."

"I don't know, Alex."

Alex sighs. "Girl Scout cookies, Lizzie."

Somewhere close by, Olivia laughs. Alex looks up, searching around the room for her, and finds her leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen.

Lizzie turns and looks at Olivia, her doubtful look instantly changing to a wide smile. She jumps up and runs at Olivia, promptly being captured in a tight hug. "Hey, kid," Olivia says, "what're you and Alex talking about?"

"She wants me to join the Girl Scouts."

"Really?"

Lizzie nods. "But I don't know if I want to."

Olivia nods. "I can understand that," she says, "but I think if you talk to Maureen and Kathleen, you might change your mind. They were both Girl Scouts and they had lots of fun."

Lizzie pauses, seeming to consider this for a moment. "Okay," she says, before scampering off.

Olivia shakes her head, laughing quietly. Turning back to Alex, she says, "So you're trying to bribe ten-year-olds now just so you can get your fix."

Alex blushes. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that," she says.

Olivia laughs. "You're ridiculous, but I'll talk to Kathy, see if they have any idea how to convince Lizzie to join."

Alex grins, pressing a kiss to Olivia's cheek. "You're the best," she says.

Olivia smirks. "Don't I know it."

* * *

.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 26: frigidYOLOducks: Could you maybe write a story where Alex and Olivia are captains of two opposing baseball or football or something teams? Like the thing where the Manhattan DA's Office has a team and SVU has a team.**

**Universe: Season 3**

.

* * *

"Welcome," Patrol Officer Jacobs says into the megaphone, "to the Eighth Annual Manhattan DA's Office vs Manhattan SVU flag football game. Today is April 19, 2002, and it is probably about to pour."

The crowd bursts into cheers and Officer Jacobs grins, turning to face the two teams. "Alright, captains," he says, "shake hands and let's get this show on the road."

Leaving their respective teams, Alex and Olivia glare at each other and meet in the center of the field.

"You're going down, Cabot," Olivia says, her grip on Alex's hand strong and confident.

Alex smirks, knowing cockiness is the way to play it. "In front of all these people? I didn't picture you as someone so kinky, Benson."

Olivia blushes deeply. "Fuck you, Alex."

"You'd like to, wouldn't you?"

"God, I really hate you sometimes."

"You wish."

Jacobs looks back and forth between Alex and Olivia uncomfortably. "Are you two ready?" he asks, keeping the megaphone down by his side.

Olivia nods, angrily storming back toward SVU's team. Alex watches her, smiling. She shakes her head and walks back over to her own team.

.

* * *

.

By the time the game is halfway through, SVU is down by fifteen and their morale is rapidly falling.

"Guys, listen," Olivia says, huddling her team, "I know we can beat them; we just have to put our minds to it."

One of the patrol officers groans, tempted to drop to the ground. "We've been working our asses off, Benson," she says. "Why can't we just admit defeat?"

Olivia glares at her. "We're cops. Are we really going to let the lawyers beat us?"

Elliot rubs at the back of his neck. "She has a point, Liv. We're gonna get killed out there."

Olivia turns to him, nearly ready to kick him off the team. "Do you really want Alex to win, Elliot?"

Elliot shakes his head. "No, but I promised the twins we'd go out for ice cream after and that's not gonna happen if we die out there."

Sighing, Olivia rolls her eyes. "Fine," she says, "let's just get back out there and play."

.

* * *

.

Unsurprisingly, SVU loses drastically. The rest of the team doesn't seem to care too much, but Olivia sulks off the field, utterly distraught.

Back at her apartment, she pushes open the door only to be greeted by Alex who is positively beaming.

"You look happy," Olivia says.

Alex grins. "I'm ecstatic," she says.

"I can't believe we lost."

"Your team wasn't running their plays well enough."

Olivia shrugs. "We weren't really running any plays."

Alex nods. "And that's why you lost."

Olivia sighs. "I can't believe I actually have to do your laundry for an entire month."

* * *

.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 27: trace619: One where Alex and Olivia take their child for their first day of school.**

**Universe: Same as Day 21**

.

* * *

Alex has already started to cry and they haven't even left the apartment yet.

Noah, dressed in his first-day-of-school best (a Captain America t-shirt, new jeans, and light-up sneakers), reaches over and wraps his little hand around her finger and grins at her. "Why are you cryin', Mama?"

Alex laughs, wiping at her eyes with her free hand. "Just feeling a little sad today, baby."

Noah nods before launching into a speech about how excited he is to go to school.

Olivia leans against the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee, watching her two favorite people. It's been four years since the night Alex met Noah and while there have been difficult times, Olivia has never been happier.

Noah finishes his breakfast then disappears into the bathroom to wash his hands and Olivia takes the opportunity to sink into his vacated seat at the kitchen table. She leans forward and kisses Alex softly. "What's wrong?"

Alex shrugs, feeling the familiar stinging in her eyes that always precedes tears. "He's growing up so quickly, Liv," she says. "Before we know it, he'll be going off with his friends and he'll resent us for trying to keep him safe."

Shaking her head, Olivia chuckles. "I think you've been watching one too many Lifetime movies, Al."

Alex sighs. "You know it's true, Liv."

"I think we'll be okay. Noah's a good boy, and besides" – Olivia grins and Alex knows she about to make a terrible joke – "if he gets too out of hand, we can just send him to that fancy boarding school in Switzerland."

Alex rolls her eyes. "You're not funny."

Olivia grins, winking at Alex as she stands up. She kisses the top of Alex's head and says, "It's only four hours, Al. He'll be home in no time."

…

* * *

…

When they drop Noah off at the preschool, he hugs them both tightly before scampering off to play with the other kids. Alex manages to keep herself from crying until she gets to the car, Olivia does not.

When they get home, Alex corners Olivia against the door and kisses her so fiercely that she sees stars and Olivia thinks that maybe the two and a half hours they have to themselves three days a week will be just fine.

* * *

.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 28: Noah's first girlfriend**

**Universe: Same as Days 21 and 27**

.

* * *

Noah, 15 and all gangly-limbs and pimples, sits across the table from his mothers, his dark eyes trained on Alex's face, hoping to read what she is thinking. His girlfriend, a small girl named Cameron with dark hair and darker eyes, sits next to him. She stares down at the empty place-setting in front of her, nerves getting the best of her.

Alex tilts her head slightly – the same way she does when Noah is about to be lectured for not making his bed or not taking out the trash – and Noah braces himself for some kind of lecture but he sees Olivia's bicep flex slightly and then Alex lets out a small sigh and a gentle smile and says, "So, Cameron, Noah here tells us that you're thinking of going to law school in a few years."

Noah sighs, the tension easing its way out of his shoulders, because, really, there are worse things to talk about.

…

* * *

…

They drop Cameron off at home after dinner and wait while Noah walks her to her door and very politely kisses her cheek.

When he gets back into the car, Alex literally turns around in her seat to analyze him.

Olivia laughs lightly, shaking her head. "Stop."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're scaring him."

Alex rolls her eyes. "He has nothing to be afraid of. We both think Cameron is a very nice girl and it seems as though you like each other very much."

Noah nods, staring down at his hands. "We do."

"I just want to make sure you're being safe. Your mom and I were both teenagers once, Noah; we know how caught up in the moment kids can get. We just want to make sure that if you're going to have sex, you're safe about it."

The resulting blush creeps up Noah's neck, his redness rivals that of a fire truck. He shakes his head quickly. "It's not like that, Ma."

"I just want you to be careful, Noah. We're not ready to be grandmothers yet."

"No, Ma, it's not…Look, Cam's asexual. So we're not" – he shakes his head – "doing _that_. I just like her is all."

Alex smiles, letting out a breath like a sigh of relief, and turns back around in her seat. "In that case, when is she coming over again?"

* * *

.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 29: Olivia has the flu, Alex doesn't, but misery loves company.**

**Universe: Season 4**

.

* * *

Olivia hangs her head over the edge of the couch, peering up at Alex. "But I'm siiiiiick."

Alex nods, running her hand through Olivia's hair as she walks by to find her shoes. "That's exactly why I'm going to work."

"Please?"

"Liv, I'm not going to stay here and get sick right alongside you. I'm going to work. You'll be okay here for a few hours."

"Will you come home for lunch?"

Alex smiles, shaking her head. "We'll see."

"C'mon, Alex, it's Friday. Come home for lunch and then just don't go back. I'll make it worth your while."

Any other day, Alex might seriously consider that offer, but today: "You have the flu, Olivia. You're not making anything worth anyone's while." Sticking her bottom lip out, Olivia crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. But Alex remains strong. "I'll be home for lunch, but I may have to go back depending on how busy I am."

Olivia continues to pout. "Fine."

Alex bites her tongue to keep from laughing. "It's only a few hours, Liv. You'll be okay."

Olivia sighs. "Yeah, but I'm gonna be so _bored_."

And now Alex actually has to laugh. "Sleep, watch some movies, catch up on those 5s I know you haven't done."

Olivia grimaces. "I'll watch a movie."

"I figured." Alex laughs. "I'll call you when I'm on my way. Love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as the door clicks shut, Olivia turns on the tv, intent on watching a movie. She is asleep within just a few minutes.

…

* * *

…

When Alex arrives home just after one, Olivia is still asleep on the couch. She kicks off her heels at the door, hangs her jacket on the hook on the wall, and sets her bag on the table with her keys. She quietly approaches the couch and kneels down beside it, gently running her hand through Olivia's hair.

Olivia blinks slowly, starting to wake up. "Hey," she says, smiling at Alex.

"Hey yourself."

"I thought you were gonna call."

"I did. You didn't answer so I figured you were sleeping. Are you feeling any better?"

Pushing herself to a sitting position, Olivia shrugs. "Not really."

Alex nods, standing. She presses a kiss to the top of Olivia's head and walks into the kitchen to start putting together something for lunch.

A few minutes later, Olivia shows up in the kitchen to get her hands on some ginger ale and saltine crackers. "Do you have to go back after?"

Alex thinks about the mountain of paperwork stashed in her bag and shakes her head. "No," she says, "they can manage without me for the rest of the day."

Olivia grins. "Now I'm feeling better."

* * *

.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 30: OTPDisaster: Person A getting startled by the New Year's fireworks—not being fond of loud noises. Person B pulls them in for a deep kiss, completely distracting them from the exploding lights filling up the night sky.**

**Universe: After Alex returns to New York from Witness Protection**

.

* * *

"Hey, are you sure you're okay to go tonight, Alex?" Olivia asks, zipping up her jacket.

Alex nods, pretending to be more confident than she actually is. "Of course."

"We can stay in if you'd like."

"We can go, Liv. I'm okay."

Olivia sighs. "I know how you feel about loud noises. I'm just worried about you."

There's fire in Alex's eyes and ice in her veins. "I said I'm _fine_, Olivia."

Olivia holds her hands up defensively. "Okay," she says. "In that case, we should probably get going before all the good spots are taken."

Alex nods, swallowing hard. _You're going to be okay_, she thinks. _Do not screw this up._

…

* * *

…

When they arrive at the park, they find Elliot and Kathy have saved them a perfect spot. They settle in and wait for the show to begin.

As it nears midnight, Alex feels the familiar burn of temptation to run creep up her spine. She stands under the guise of stretching out cramps in her thighs, but as soon as no one is looking she hurries away from the group.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia finds her leaning against a tree nearly half a mile from their spot. She wraps Alex up in a tight hug, rubbing circles on her back. "We can go home."

Cloaked in darkness, Alex allows herself to cry. "I'm okay," she says, "we can stay. You've been looking forward to this for weeks; you shouldn't have to miss it because of me."

Olivia takes a step back, her hands resting on Alex's hips. "These are the only fireworks I need," she says, and then she leans up and kisses Alex with the intensity of the galaxy.

Stars explode behind Alex's eyes and she doesn't even notice the fireworks overhead.

* * *

.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 31: All night diner at 2 in the morning**

**Universe:** **Present day College AU**

.

* * *

The bell over the door chimes and Olivia looks up at the customer walking in and offers her a small smile. She waits a few minutes, allowing the customer to settle in, before approaching her table.

"Hi," Olivia says. The woman looks up and Olivia is momentarily stunned by the blue of her eyes. She clears her throat, feeling a little hot under the collar of her uniform polo. "I'm Olivia and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get for you?"

"Just coffee, please," the woman says.

Olivia nods. "Coming right up."

"Actually," the woman says, stopping Olivia before she gets too far away, "would it be possible to get the whole pot?" – she smiles sheepishly – "My roommate…needed the room tonight and I have" – she gestures to the five textbooks and laptop open in front of her with a frown – "a criminal law final at eight am."

Olivia smiles sympathetically. "I'll get you the pot." She disappears into the kitchen and comes back a few minutes later with a pot of coffee, a mug, and a good-sized piece of chocolate cake. She sets the plate of cake on the table and winks at the other woman. "On the house."

The woman looks at the plate, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "You didn't—"

But Olivia cuts her off. "I wanted to. I know what it's like to have a roommate that needs the room the night before a big exam."

Alex sighs, smiling properly now. She sticks out her hand to shake Olivia's. "I'm Alex."

Olivia takes hold of her hand. "Olivia." She glances over at the door as the bell above it jingles, barely managing to suppress a sigh. "I should probably…"

Alex nods. "Yeah."

…

* * *

…

They play a sort of game throughout the five-and-a-half hours Alex is at the diner – Olivia will walk away to tend to other customers only to instantly be called back to Alex's table; Olivia will wander back over slowly, making sure to tend to every other customer in the diner before arriving at Alex's table only to find that Alex is bored.

Alex is not subtle in her flirting or her sexual innuendos – even going so far as to suggest a quickie in the bathroom around 5:15am when she's had far too much coffee and not enough sleep. Olivia just laughs and shakes her head at that and takes Alex's mug of coffee away, replacing it with water.

Alex packs up her belongings at 7:15 and leaves her payment on the table with a generous tip. She leaves before Olivia has a chance to see her.

Olivia frowns, heading over to clear Alex's table. Lifting up the bill, she notices the writing on the bottom of it and looks a little closer.

_Olivia – it was a pleasure meeting you tonight. Maybe I'll see you around some time? – Alex (917) 128-4549_

Olivia grins, pocketing the slip of paper and placing the money in her apron while she continues cleaning.

(Alex comes in again that night, bragging about the 100% she got on her exam. This time, Olivia takes her up on her quickie in the bathroom offer.)

* * *

.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 32: OTPDisaster: Person B receiving a minor injury somewhere on their face. Person B insists its fine, but Person A fusses over it. Person B ends up going to work with a cute, colorful, character-themed bandaid smack dab in the middle of their face.**

**Universe: **_**And Alex Makes Three **_**(Days 21, 27, 28)**

.

* * *

Olivia eases the apartment door closed gently, attempting to avoid waking both Alex and Noah. As soon as she is halfway through the living room on her way to the bedroom, the light flicks on and she sees Alex sitting on the couch, just waiting for her.

For a moment, Olivia is tempted to turn around and walk right back out the door. Instead, she runs her hand through her hair and attempts to smile. "Hey, Alex."

Alex frowns, unamused. "You're late."

"Yeah, I got held up at the station."

"You didn't call."

Olivia flinches. "I meant to."

"But?"

"But I was engrossed in paperwork and it slipped my mind."

Alex nods. "Why are you lying, Olivia?"

"I'm not."

"Really?" Alex sighs. "Noah called around 7:30 to say good night and the officer that took the message said you were out serving a search warrant." Olivia remains silent and Alex just nods. "Try not to leave before your son gets a chance to see you." Then she heads into the bedroom, closing the door forcefully behind her.

Olivia sighs, resigning herself to sleeping on the couch.

…

* * *

…

The next morning, Alex wakes to the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. Grabbing her robe off the hook on the back of the door, she wraps it around herself and heads out to the kitchen.

Noah, four-years-old and missing both his front teeth, stands on his stool at the kitchen table, furiously mixing something that looks suspiciously like pancake batter with sprinkles and chocolate chips. He looks up as Alex walks into the room and grins toothily at her. "Mornin', Mama!"

Alex walks over and kisses the top of Noah's head. "Mornin', baby. What're you making?" she asks, turning to look over Olivia's shoulder at the griddle on the stovetop. "Pancakes?"

Noah nods, jumping off his stool to present Olivia with his bowl of pancake batter. Olivia turns her head as she leans down to grab the bowl before Noah can drop it on the ground and Alex catches a glimpse of a cut on Olivia's jaw.

"You're bleeding," Alex says. Reaching out to take hold of Olivia's jaw, she turns her head from side to side, inspecting the wound.

Olivia shrugs. "It's just a cut."

Alex shakes her head. "Yes," she says, "but you're actively bleeding in our kitchen." She walks over to the cabinet to the left of the sink and pulls out a bandaid and an antiseptic pad. After cleaning and bandaging the cut, she picks Noah up so he can "Kiss Mommy's booboo and make it better."

"Thank you," Olivia says with a roll of her eyes directed at Alex. "Do you mind if I go back to making breakfast now?"

Alex nods and presses a kiss to Olivia's cheek. "Have fun."

…

* * *

…

A few hours later, Olivia heads over to the precinct to pick up the paperwork she is hoping to finish over the weekend. "What's up, Amanda?" she asks, not even needing to look up from her desk to know Amanda is leaning against her doorframe.

"I was just about to head out, wanted to let you know."

Olivia looks up, offering Amanda a smile. "Have a good weekend."

"You too." As Amanda turns to leave, she looks back once more and says, "And Liv? Nice bandaid."

Olivia brows furrow in confusion and she quickly rummages through her purse to find the compact mirror at the bottom. Opening it, she looks at her face and – sure enough – a very brightly-colored Captain America Shield is stuck to her jaw.

* * *

.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 33: OTPDisaster: Person B is an assassin that is assigned to get close to Person A, develop an intimate, romantic, passionate relationship with them. As time goes on, the charade builds and the two are married. What happens when B must complete their task?**

**Universe: present day**

.

* * *

Alex's phone dings with an incoming message. Picking it up off her bedside table, she reads the message four, five, six times before locking her phone and setting it back on the table.

_It's time._

She closes her half-finished book and places it on the bedside table, and quietly slips out of bed, careful not to disturb Olivia's sleeping form. Kneeling on the ground, she slides a floorboard out of place and pulls out a small, wooden box with a combination lock. She spins the dials and opens the box, lifting out a gun.

Placing the gun on her bedside table, she leaves the box open on the ground and settles back into bed.

Her marks have always been simple: men with an affinity for drinking and fighting and women with secrets bigger than cheating husbands – that is, until she was forced into Olivia's life. Olivia with her impossible kindness, her absolute selflessness, her unconditional love for Alex is going to be impossible to kill.

Alex sighs, looking down at Olivia as she shifts in her sleep and throws her arm over Alex's legs, burrowing against her hip. Running her hand through Olivia's hair, Alex looks over at her gun and shakes her head.

The thought of killing Olivia hits her like a punch to the chest and she has to bite her tongue to keep in the sudden sob that threatens to break free from her chest.

_Fuck_. Falling in love was not part of the plan.

She pushes her hand through her hair and lets out a breath. She can't kill Olivia now, it's impossible. But she's never known anyone to refuse a mark and live to tell the tale.

Then again, there has to be a first for everything, right?

Right.

So, she packs a duffel bag full of essentials: clothes, money, various forms of identification, a gun or three. Then she wakes Olivia up with promises to "explain later" and "will you please just trust me? I'm trying to save your life." and after just a few minutes they manage to make it down to the underground parking and into Alex's car.

They abandon the car as soon as they can, trading it for an old nondescript four-door. They drive for days, stopping only to use a restroom or grab a bite to eat. They take turns sleeping in the car.

Eleven days after leaving, they stop in a small town in Washington that's perfectly nondescript and hidden away.

…

* * *

…

They make a home for themselves as Maria and Josephine Reilly. They have a beautiful house that overlooks the ocean and they fill it with children and animals and, as the years go by, grandchildren.

They never speak about that night in their apartment.

Olivia dies at 87, surrounded by Alex and their children, and Alex dies alone in her sleep just a year later.

* * *

.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 34: OTPDisaster: Person B of your OTP as a famous and/or extremely well-known individual. News reporters and camera crews eventually catch up to Person A and interview them on their affections for Person B. Person B records, and watches on repeat, Person A blushing and stuttering while trying to describe their feelings for B on national television.**

**Universe: the near future**

.

* * *

"Senator Cabot, over here!"

"Senator Cabot, can I ask you a question?"

"Senator Cabot, is it true you're considering running for President?"

Walking down the steps of the Capitol Building, Alex rolls her eyes. "No comment." Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she is relieved to see Officer Olivia Benson with the United States Capitol Police standing by her car. "Detective."

Olivia smirks. "Senator Cabot."

"What brings you out here on this fine day?"

"I wanted to make sure I saw my favorite senator before she went home for the night."

Alex smiles. "You're cute when you're trying to get laid."

Olivia blushes. "What? I am not!"

"So you don't want to come over tonight then?" Alex asks, quirking her eyebrow.

"Well I wouldn't say that."

Alex laughs, letting her hand brush over Olivia's. "I'll see you around seven."

Olivia grins and shuts the car door as Alex slides into her seat. Turning around, she accidentally makes eye contact with the lone reporter still standing at the bottom of the stairs and regrets it instantly.

The reporter beckons to her camera operator and the pair instantly swarms Olivia. "Officer Benson," the reporter says, reading Olivia's name off the tag on her chest, "what can you tell me about your relationship with Senator Cabot?"

Olivia blinks, a blush creeping up her neck. "Uh…" She looks down at the ground, wanting nothing more than to turn and run. But she doesn't; she holds her ground and prays she looks nonchalant about the whole situation. "I've been friends with Senator Cabot for a long time," she says and hopes it's a satisfying enough answer.

It's not.

The reporter nods, but Olivia can see the gleam in her eyes. "But there's more to your relationship than that, isn't there?"

"Well, you see, the thing is…What Alex and I have…Not that it's any of your business but…" Olivia sighs, running her hands over her face. "Listen, I've known Senator Cabot for over twenty years and I've loved her for at least fifteen. Now, I have no further comments at this time." She turns on her heel and stalks away from the reporter.

…

* * *

…

"Listen, I've known Senator Cabot for over twenty years and I've loved her for at least fifteen. Now, I have no further comments at this time."

Olivia enters Alex's apartment just in time to hear her own voice coming from the speakers of Alex's television. She groans. "I can't believe they're airing that."

Alex looks away from the television. "So," she says, "you love me?"

Olivia rolls her eyes, setting the bag of take-out on the kitchen counter. "As if you didn't already know that."

Alex grins, moving from the couch to the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Olivia from behind. "Maybe we should go public," she says. "I can release a statement tomorrow telling the world we're getting married."

Olivia laughs. "Don't you think they should see us out on a few dates first?"

Alex chuckles, tilting her head down to press a few kisses to Olivia's neck. "Now where's the fun in that?"

* * *

.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 35: Moi: Friday the thirteenth edition? Maybe someone takes advantage of someone else's penchant for superstition and leverages it for a little action... Just a thought ;) **(I didn't _exactly_ write this, but I hope you like it just as much)

**Universe: Season 15**

.

* * *

Let it be known that Olivia Benson is a fucking asshole.

On the morning of Friday the 13th, she breaks a mirror, opens an umbrella indoors, and walks under a ladder – all before leaving the apartment building.

Alex – shockingly superstitious – stays seven feet away from her at all times throughout the day – even going so far as to take a separate elevator when the opportunity presents itself.

When they get home that night, Olivia is pissed – for good reason, Alex knows, but that doesn't stop her from feeling defensive.

"What the fuck, Alex?" Olivia says, kicking her shoes off at the door. "You've been avoiding me all day like I have the fucking plague."

Alex drops her briefcase on the coffee table and turns to face Olivia, shrugging. "I don't know what to tell you, Olivia."

Olivia scoffs. "_Why_ would be nice."

"It's Friday the thirteenth," Alex mumbles, barely loud enough for Olivia to hear.

Realization dawns on Olivia. She reaches out, intent on running her hands down Alex's arms then linking their hands, but Alex steps back at the last second and Olivia's hands hit empty space. Olivia tries to ignore the sinking feeling of disappointment in her stomach. "You're superstitious."

Alex sighs, pushing her hand through her hair. "After a number of bad Friday the thirteenths, it just happened."

"And I'm bad luck."

Alex nods. "I love you, Liv, but I can't have you touching me today."

"Okay." Olivia grins. "Tomorrow?"

Alex sighs, the beginning of a smile playing at her lips. "Tomorrow."

Let it be known that Olivia Benson is not a complete fucking asshole.

* * *

.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 36: OTPDisaster: Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the center of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologizing for the wait.**

**Universe: Medieval AU (Day 3)**

.

* * *

It's a bit of a cliché, really, getting kidnapped and hidden away in the topmost tower of a far-away castle. It reminds her a bit of the tales Alex is always telling her, about girls taken from their homes and hidden away in towers, never to be seen again.

But surely those are just tales?

Surely girls aren't really taken from their families and forced to marry kings that don't love them and keep them hidden away in towers?

Surely none of that is true.

Olivia sighs, slumping down onto the bale of hay that is meant to serve as a bed. In her current predicament, she's not so sure those tales are just tales. In fact, she's pretty sure every story Alex has ever told her about kidnapped princesses is real.

She sighs again and stares up at the window that is both too high and too small.

There's a clattering from somewhere below her and she stands, rushing toward the door. Moments later, a knight arrives at the door and Olivia stumbles backwards, nervous.

But then the knight takes off their helmet and Alex is standing there, covered in blood and other questionable bits, but she's standing there and she's grinning and Olivia finally feels like she can breathe.

Alex manages to get the door open, and once she is inside the room time seems to stand still. There is an exhale and then an inhale and then the feeling of relief. Then Alex leans forward and presses a kiss to Olivia's forehead. "Sorry it took me so long," she whispers.

Olivia just nods, not trusting her voice to be stable enough to talk.

Downstairs, among the slaughtered, Olivia pretends not to notice how Alex is the only one there to rescue her and Alex pretends not to notice how Olivia grips her hand tighter and walks just a bit closer to her.

* * *

.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

A/N: This one got out of hand really quickly so I'm sorry about that.

.

**Day 37: OTPDisaster: Person A being a witch/wizard and trying to sensually light candles with their magic during an intimate moment with Person B. They aren't paying attention and end up accidentally lighting a curtain on fire. Both end up running around the room trying to put the fire out.**

.

* * *

Olivia kisses like the world is ending and this is the last kiss she's ever going to get – it's passionate and rough and so filled with love that it makes Alex's head spin.

She leads them back toward the bedroom and Alex giggles when the back of her legs hit the bed and she falls backward onto it. Olivia pauses in her kissing just long enough for Alex to scoot to the top of the bed and then climbs up after her, straddling Alex's hips.

Olivia smirks, reaching down and pulling her shirt over her head. She throws her shirt somewhere across the room, and tries not to groan as Alex's cold hands run over the smooth expanse of her stomach.

"Do you know what we need?" Alex asks, watching as Olivia reaches down and starts to work at the buttons of her shirt.

"What's that?" Olivia asks, too focused on getting Alex's shirt unbuttoned to pay attention to what she is saying.

"Mood lighting."

But Olivia manages to get the final button undone just as Alex snaps her fingers to light the candles meticulously placed around the bedroom and then she is far too distracted by Olivia's hands on her bare skin to make sure her fire hit the candles.

Olivia grins wickedly. Leaning down, she presses kisses interspersed with little bites to Alex's jaw and neck and then down her torso, stopping right above where Alex's pants rest on her hips. Nestled between Alex's legs, she looks up to see Alex has her eyes screwed shut and her breathing is coming a bit faster.

Olivia's wicked grin grows wider and she unbuttons Alex's pants and slides the zipper down. Hooking her fingers through the belt loops, she pulls Alex's pants over her hips.

Alex breathes in deep and her eyes shoot open. "_Fuck_."

Olivia looks back up at Alex, her brow furrowed. "Wha—?"

"The curtains," Alex yells, tumbling off the bed in her attempt to find some water.

Olivia turns around and, sure enough, the curtains have gone up in flames. She makes a mad dash into the kitchen and finds a vase in one of the cabinets. She fills it with water and runs back to the bedroom, tossing the water on the curtains.

It takes a few more runs, but they finally get the flames to go out. Still half-naked, they collapse on the bed, laughing wildly.

Olivia finally catches her breath and grins at Alex. "Don't ever try to make mood lighting again."

Alex surges forward, kissing Olivia hard. When she pulls back, she smirks at the slightly-dazed look on Olivia's face. "You know it."

* * *

.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 38: Your OTP as parents and being volunteered to be in their child's theater play as the singing/dancing trees. (or any other hilarious character—sun, horse, cactus, etc) **

**Universe: **_**And Alex Makes Three**_** (Days 21, 27, 28, 32)**

.

* * *

Olivia sighs, looking at the donkey costume in her hands. "How did we end up part of this play?" she asks, looking over at Alex.

"You know how," Alex says, smoothing out the wrinkles in her tree costume.

"We have to stop caving to Noah's every wish."

Alex laughs. "_You_ have to stop caving to Noah's every wish. I told you this would be a bad idea."

"Do you think it's too late to back out?"

"Do you really want to be _those_ parents, Olivia?"

"Do you really want pictures of us dressed like _this_ to circulate the station?"

"No" – Alex shakes her head – "But I don't want to let our son down either."

Olivia sighs, scrunching her nose at the costume in her hands. "Fine. Just tell me one thing, Alex."

Alex quirks her eyebrow, looking over at Olivia. "What's that?"

"Why do I have to be the donkey?"

Alex grins, leaning over to lightly kiss Olivia. "Because you're an ass."

Olivia sighs, shaking her head. "I hate you."

"You love me."

"Yeah" – Olivia grins – "I do."

* * *

.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 39: Imagine your OTP having to chaperone a prom for whatever reason. Person A has never been to a prom and is overly excited about it and is awful at hiding their excitement. Person B decides to properly ask them to prom with flowers, limo, outfit, the whole shebang.**

**Universe: **_**And Alex Makes Three **_

.

* * *

"It's an eighth grade dance, Alex," Olivia says, "I don't think it really counts as a prom."

"That's not the point, Liv," Alex says, searching through yet another rack of ties.

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that you were never properly taken to a dance" – Alex rolls her eyes – "and before you even say it, no the dance at our wedding does not count."

Olivia sighs, shaking her head. She knows she's never going to win this battle, so she turns her attention back to the rack of ties. "What are you looking for?"

Alex holds up two ties with exactly one shade of blue difference between them. "Which one do you think Noah will like more?"

Olivia quirks her eyebrow, looking between the ties. "Neither."

"What?"

"His favorite color is orange, Al." Olivia walks over to an entirely different rack of ties and picks up a tie the color of an orange sunset. "This is the one."

…

* * *

…

"Mom's not home yet?" Noah asks, running out of his bedroom and into the living room, his shirt half tucked in and his tie knotted in his hand.

Olivia bites her tongue to keep from laughing at her son's disheveled appearance. "Not yet, buddy. Why? What do you need?"

Noah looks from the knotted tie in his hands to Olivia and then back again. He sighs and runs back into his bedroom.

Alex shows up half an hour later, dressed to impress. Her black suit is perfectly tailored, her white shirt is crisp, and her tie matches the deep red of Olivia's dress. She drops a small box on the coffee table before giving Olivia a quick kiss. "You look amazing."

Olivia quirks her eyebrow. "So do you, but I thought we were chaperoning a dance."

Alex smirks. "We are."

Olivia looks over Alex's body and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but you can't wear that. You're going to have to change."

Alex laughs and for a second Olivia considers skipping the dance and having Noah go with his friends. "Why's that?" she asks, taking a step toward Olivia.

Olivia shudders, biting her bottom lip. "You know why."

Alex smirks, leaning down to kiss Olivia softly. "Noah's staying at a friend's house tonight. We have the house to ourselves."

Olivia swallows hard. "Noah's about to run in here. He needs his tie tied."

"Okay."

Sure enough, seconds later Noah comes running into the living room, his tie still knotted in his hand. "Mom, can you tie this for me?"

Alex grins, leaning down to tie Noah's tie. When she is finished, she stands up and ruffles his hair. "You gotta get your shoes on; we're already running late."

Noah nods and runs off to find his shoes.

Alex opens the box on the table and takes out the white corsage. Slipping it onto Olivia's wrist, she says, "Will you go to the prom with me?"

Olivia rolls her eyes, smiling. "Of course I'll go to the prom with you."

* * *

.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 40: OTPDisaster: Person A watching on a large screen as Person B competes in the Hunger Games, wallowing in their helplessness at not being able to do anything. Person B probably volunteered to take A's place. The last thing Person B says before they die is that they love Person A.**

**Universe: Present Day (**_**The Hunger Games**_** universe)**

.

* * *

"_Alexandra Cabot."_

_Alex stands stock-still, listening as her name echoes through the speakers. She had thought being the Mayor's daughter protected her from competing in the Games, but obviously she had been mistaken in making that assumption. _

_There is a grunt of pain from somewhere behind her and then soft hands are wrapping around her wrists. "Alex? Alex, did you hear me?"_

_Alex closes her eyes, shaking her head. When she opens them, she can see Olivia standing right in front of her. "Liv."_

"_Alex, I need you to listen to me, okay?"_

_Alex nods quickly and Olivia continues. "I'm not letting you die." She lets go of Alex's wrists and moves her hands to Alex's face. She leans up and kisses Alex softly. "Don't cry for me."_

_Turning around, Olivia marches up to the stage. "I volunteer," she says. "I volunteer as tribute."_

…

* * *

…

Olivia is captured on a Tuesday two weeks after the start of the Games.

The hulking mass of boy that finds her hidden in the tree rips her down by her ankle and her head hits a branch on the way down, knocking her unconscious. He carries her body back to the Cornucopia and stands over her, grinning maniacally.

Olivia opens her eyes slowly, grimacing in the sudden bright light. Her eyes adjust quickly and she looks up to see the boy looming above her, his knife glinting in the sunlight.

She knows this is it – there's no making it out alive. This boy from District One will kill her and he will win and he will get to go home.

Olivia sighs and thinks of Alex, thinks of all the things she didn't get to say, thinks of all things they didn't get to do, and she knows she has to live.

With a renewed strength, she kicks the boy's feet out from under him. He lands beside her on the ground and she channels all of the rage coursing through her body into repeatedly slamming his face into the ground.

He puts up less of a fight than she was expecting, but he still manages to get his arm turned to just the right angle to plunge the knife into her stomach.

When he finally goes slack, Olivia rips the knife from his hand and pushes it into his back.

Bleeding from her stomach, Olivia crawls away from the boy's body and sits with her back against the metal of the Cornucopia. She closes her eyes and she waits.

Back in District Eight, the cannon sounds over Alex's television and she buries her face in her pillow and cries.

_Olivia's coming home._

* * *

.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 41: Olivia Comes Home – a direct continuation of Day 40**

**Universe: Present Day (**_**The Hunger Games**_** universe)**

.

* * *

They don't do a full-body polish on Olivia, so when she steps off of the train and into Alex's arms she is still covered in blood and sweat and dirt. She has a limp caused by the boy wrapping his hand around her ankle and ripping her from the tree, and the knife wound in her stomach sears with pain every time she moves.

("Battle wounds," her mentor had said with a smirk.)

But she's alive and she knows that's what matters.

Alex wraps her arm around Olivia's waist and Olivia wraps her arm around Alex's shoulders and they start the long walk back to the Victors' Village.

District Eight citizens line the street, watching her with a kind of solemnity Olivia forgot people were capable of, but no one approaches her and she thinks she'll be grateful for that until the day she dies.

Olivia doesn't care about the house – she supposes she may in the morning, but right now all she cares about is getting out of her disgusting clothes and into the shower.

She stands stock-still, not even moving a single muscle, while Alex carefully removes each piece of clothing and inspects each individual physical wound on Olivia's body. Inspection finally complete, she allows Olivia to step into the shower.

They don't speak until long after Olivia is out of the shower and they're curled up on the couch in the living room. Some movie they've both seen a hundred times plays on the television, but neither of them are paying attention to it.

Olivia rests her head on Alex's thigh and turns so she is looking up at her. "I thought about you a lot in there," she says.

Alex looks down, running her hand through Olivia's hair. "You did?"

"I didn't get to say goodbye to you properly, and I couldn't die knowing you were waiting for me to come home."

"I'm really glad you didn't die. That would've really ruined our plans."

"Yeah," Olivia says, "I'm really glad too."

* * *

.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 42: OTPDisaster: Your OTP having a baby. One day, their babysitter cancels and they have absolutely no other option but to take the child to work with them. Person B ends up having wear a small infant backpack and is armed with a baby bag filled with necessities, as they go about their work day. Person A calls in to check every few minutes.**

**Universe: **_**And Alex Makes Three**_

.

* * *

"That was Elliot," Olivia says, clipping her phone to her belt. "Lizzie has the flu; she's not going to be able to make it today."

Alex nods, attempting to get Noah to eat some of his mashed apples. "What do you want to do?"

Olivia sighs, pushing her hand through her hair. "I'll have to drop him off at the precinct's daycare."

"I can take him."

"Alex."

"I can take him, Liv," Alex says. "I'm not in court today so I'll take his playpen and set it up in my office and we'll be golden."

Olivia grins, shaking her head. She leans over and presses a kiss to Alex's cheek. "What would I do without you?"

…

* * *

…

Forty-five minutes later, Alex enters One Hogan Place with a diaper bag slung over her left shoulder, the playpen slung over her right, and Noah in his carrier strapped to her chest.

"Who'd've thought," Trevor Langan says, stopping in front of Alex in the hall near her office.

With a sigh, Alex rolls her eyes. "What do you want, Langan?"

Trevor grins, shaking his head. "I remember a time when Alex Cabot didn't want kids."

"Circumstances change."

Trevor nods, reaching out to rub Noah's head. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Alex says, "I really do." Her phone starts to ring and it takes a few seconds of shifting things around to finally get it out of her pocket. She gestures for Trevor to hold on and swipes her finger across the screen to answer the call. "Cabot."

"Hey," Olivia says. "How's it going?"

"Are you calling to check up on me, Olivia Benson?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"We've been away from each other for ten minutes."

Olivia sighs. "Cut me some slack, Alex."

"We're both fine, Liv. Noah's sleeping."

"Good," Olivia says. "Good. Well, I'll let you get back to work then. Call you later. Love you both."

"We love you too." Shaking her head, Alex pockets her phone.

"Your first time out with Noah?"

Alex nods. "Olivia worries."

"She's a mother." Trevor looks down at his watch and frowns. "I should be going. Take care, Alex."

"You too, Trevor."

…

* * *

…

Alex spends the day switching between working and playing with Noah, resulting in her getting less work done than she had hoped.

Olivia calls every twenty minutes on the dot and by the time Alex gets home that afternoon she's tempted to shut her phone off just to get some peace and quiet.

"I love you," Alex says as preamble when Olivia walks in the door that night. Olivia stops in her tracks, headed over to pick Noah up out of his high chair, and grins sheepishly at Alex. "But you have to learn to trust me with our son, Liv."

Olivia lifts Noah out of his high chair and walks over to kiss Alex. "I do trust you," she says. "But I worry."

"I know you do, but calling every twenty minutes doesn't help anyone."

Olivia sighs. "You're right. Do you want to take him again tomorrow? I promise not to call every twenty minutes."

Alex looks down at her feet, her cheeks reddening. "I already called to have a more permanent playpen set up."

Olivia laughs. "I love you, but you're breaking the news to Lizzie."

* * *

.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 43: Anonymous: Set during Alex's return from Witness Protection where Olivia admits to her that she and Casey had a one night stand while Alex was gone.**

**Universe: Season 6, "Ghost"**

.

* * *

The tension in the room is thick enough to cut with a knife.

Alex breathes out a sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes burn and tears blur her vision but she doesn't let them fall, not yet, not while Olivia is still in the room – besides, Olivia is an attractive woman and she shouldn't have to wait around for Alex to finally come home. She should be out living her own life, not stuck in this waiting game.

Olivia doesn't move from where she is leaning against the door. "Alex."

Alex shakes her head. She wants to tell Olivia that it doesn't matter what she did, wants to tell her that she would've done the same thing, but the words feel heavy in her mouth and too much like a lie to force past her lips. So she settles for not saying anything.

"It didn't mean anything. I was lonely and it was the anniversary of your _death_ and I needed to feel…_something_." A pause and the, "She wasn't you."

Alex turns in the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest. She looks across the room at Olivia. "I met someone," she says, watching as Olivia pretends the words don't make her sick. "Well, Emily met someone. A man she works – _I _worked – with at the insurance company. He has soft hands like he's never done a day's worth of hard work in his life and he doesn't even know how to hold a gun but he doesn't wake up when I have a nightmare." She smiles a bit ruefully and looks down at her knees. "Did Casey wake up to your nightmares? Or did you leave before you had a chance to find out if she would?"

"Alex," Olivia says, her voice breaking. She's closer now, less than an arm's length away and Alex wants nothing more than to pull her to her and wrap herself around Olivia and just forget about everything that's happened in the last fifteen months. She sits on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on Alex's knee. "Why are we doing this to each other? We only have a few days together, do we really want to spend them fighting?"

Alex sighs. "No."

"Then let's just be here." Olivia moves to the top of the bed and pulls on the sleeve of Alex's shirt until she gives in and lies next to her. "Turn."

Alex sighs and rolls onto her side, facing away from Olivia. Olivia scoots forward, pressing her body against Alex's, and drapes her arm over Alex, linking their hands. "There."

Alex closes her eyes, a smile pulling at her lips. They fit together like they always have – like two broken pieces of a whole – and Alex thinks that, maybe, that's the best way to describe them.

* * *

.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 44: OTPDisaster: Your OTP having fire and ice powers based on their personalities. Whenever Person B (fire) gets pissed off and riled up, Person A (ice) gives them a tight hug that douses the flame and calms down Person B in a hiss of steam.**

**Universe: Season 4**

.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe this," Olivia yells, storming into Alex's office and slamming the door behind her.

Expecting this, Alex doesn't even flinch. She just slips her glasses back and leans back in her chair, watching as Olivia paces the room like a caged animal.

"He got off on a fucking technicality, Alex?" Olivia starts to rub her hands together and Alex can see the fire starting to spark between her palms.

"Liv."

"And now he's going to go home and there's nothing I can do about it." The sparks start to spread up Olivia's arms

"Olivia."

The flames start on the backs of Olivia's hands, traveling up her arms until they are lapping at her neck. She continues to pace and rant, unaware of the flames covering her skin.

Alex sighs and slips off her glasses. Crossing the room, she envelops Olivia in a tight hug. There is a hiss and a plume of steam as she douses Olivia's fire.

When Alex steps back, Olivia is looking at the floor, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Alex shrugs. "At least you didn't set my office on fire this time."

Olivia sighs, shaking her head. "That was one time!"

* * *

.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 45: Person A and Person B have an argument over what color the dress is. Silent treatments ensue. **

.

* * *

Staring at the computer screen, Alex tilts her head, squinting her eyes. She takes her glasses off, tilts her head to the other side, then puts her glasses back on. Then she sighs. "It's blue and black."

"_What_?" Olivia jumps out of the chair across from Alex's desk and circles around the desk to stand behind Alex's chair. Leaning down, she tilts the laptop screen so she can see the picture. "It's white and gold."

"Liv, it's black and blue."

"It's white and gold."

Alex sighs. "Are you colorblind?"

Olivia scoffs. "Are _you_ colorblind?"

"This dress is blue and black."

"Alex, it's white and gold."

Alex closes the laptop a bit rougher than necessary and shoves it into her bag. "What do you want for supper?"

Olivia shrugs. "Italian from that place around the corner?"

"Sounds good," Alex says. She stands and kisses Olivia's cheek. "See you at home."

.

* * *

.

Later that night, after Olivia has put Noah to bed and fallen asleep herself, Alex pulls out her laptop and searches for the dress.

The dress comes in a few days later and Olivia rolls her eyes as Alex makes her open the box. "Look at that," Olivia says, shaking her head. "You will literally do _anything_ to prove me wrong."

Alex smirks, leaning over to press a kiss to Olivia's cheek. "I do it because I love you."

"And because the dress is black and blue."

Alex nods. "And because the dress is black and blue."

* * *

.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 46: Anonymous: Olivia's POV as she walks down the aisle on her and Alex's wedding day.**

.

* * *

_Alright_, Olivia thinks, standing at the doorway of the function hall, _as soon as this door opens it's only a thirty-foot walk down the aisle. You can do this._

She looks up at the clock by the door and sighs, wringing her hands. "I don't think I can do this."

A laugh and then, "You better do this."

Olivia spins around, gawking wide-eyed at Alex. "Wow," she breathes.

Alex blushes, doing a little spin in her wedding dress. "Like what you see, Benson?"

Olivia swallows hard, feeling the tops of her ears flush. "Yeah."

Alex smirks, raking her gaze over Olivia's body. "I think I'll like you better out of that dress."

"Alex!"

Chuckling, Alex shrugs. "So," she says, "the plan's changed and I'm here to walk you down the aisle."

"You can't just change the plan _on our wedding day_, Alex."

Alex sighs. "It's better this way."

"Why's that?"

"Well now I can make sure you don't bail on me."

Olivia looks downright scandalized. "I would never."

"I know," Alex says, smirking. She links her arm with Olivia's, preparing for the doors to open. "Ready, Liv?"

Olivia sighs, pretending to consider the doors for a moment. "I suppose."

Shaking her head, Alex rolls her eyes. "You're an asshole."

Olivia grins. "That's why you love me."

.

* * *

.

"So," Olivia says, running her fingertip down Alex's spine much later that night, "there I was on the arm of the most beautiful woman in the world and all I could think was 'don't trip'."

Alex laughs, already starting to fall asleep. "And now?"

Olivia hums contentedly. "Now I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am."

* * *

.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: As you all know, these characters aren't mine. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.

.

**Day 47: Anonymous: "Y'know when you're angry, it's kind of arousing."**

**Universe: Season 3, "Guilt"**

.

* * *

"Let me in, Alex," Olivia says, banging on Alex's apartment door. "C'mon, you know I'll just keep knocking on your door all night and I don't think your neighbors would like that."

"I'll call the police," Alex says, her voice muffled by the door.

"I am the police."

"Go home, Olivia."

"No. Not until you tell me what happened with Donnelly."

Alex rips open the door and glares at Olivia. "A month suspension," she says, "unpaid."

Olivia flinches. "You were just doing your job, Alex," she says. "Isn't there something—"

Alex scoffs, pulling Olivia into her apartment by the front of her jacket, and slamming the door behind her. "Don't you get it?" she spits. "There's _nothing_ we can do. I broke the law, Olivia. It's a miracle she didn't fire me on the spot."

Olivia swallows hard, nodding. Looking at Alex's face, a smirk starts to make its way to her lips. "Y'know," she says and Alex can tell just by the look in her eyes that she's about to say something ridiculous, "when you're angry, it's kind of arousing."

Alex wipes at the tears that have begun to form in her eyes and scoffs out a laugh. "You're ridiculous."

Olivia grins crookedly. "It's not the end of the world, Al. You'll be back to work in a month and it'll be like this never happened."

Alex sighs, letting Olivia wrap her up in a tight hug. "Not for Mrs. Cavanaugh."

"No," Olivia says, "not for Mrs. Cavanaugh."

* * *

.


	48. Chapter 48

(You guys have probably already read this. I just decided to add it to the 90 Days collection.)

.

* * *

**Day 48: Notyoulandofcanaan: "We're locked in."**

**Universe: Some time after Alex's return in Season 11**

Pushing her hand through her hair, Olivia groans and turns on her heel, stalking away from the steel door. "We're locked in," she says, staring down at the ground. God, she's going to kill Elliot.

Perched on the edge of the table, Alex rolls her eyes. "Thank you, Detective. I'm so glad you were able to figure that out. God knows it wasn't obvious that the door was locked when, you know, the lock clicked."

Olivia clenches her jaw, willing herself not to say anything, not to fall prey to her own desires. She turns her back to Alex and presses her face against the two-way mirror, shielding her eyes with her hands. It's pointless and she knows it, but it beats looking at Alex.

At this point anything beats looking at Alex.

A silence settles over the two of them; more than once, Olivia debates breaking it, but ultimately decides she doesn't actually want to hear Alex's voice, she just wants the ringing in her ears to stop.

It turns out the ringing is preferable.

Preferable, that is, until Alex sighs for the umpteenth time in less than five minutes.

Olivia pinches the bridge of her nose and rolls her eyes. "What?"

Alex looks up from her hands, fixing Olivia with an icy glare. "This is your fault."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"And how do you figure that?"

"'Let's have lunch, Alex' – isn't that what you said? Didn't you say you wanted to 'catch up', you wanted to see if we could work this out? Isn't that what you said?"

Olivia feels the top of her ears go red. "Yes, but–"

Alex stands, advancing on Olivia, anger propelling her forward. "And didn't you also say that you needed to grab your jacket from the interrogation room?" She stops directly in front of Olivia and turns around, looking around the room. Everything is starting to fall into place now. She turns back to Olivia, a glare settled neatly onto her face. "This was planned."

Olivia swallows hard because, yeah, it was planned but Alex looks pissed and there's no way Olivia is going to admit to setting this up. "By Elliot maybe."

Alex scoffs. "You really expect me to believe that Elliot set this up? What would he have to gain by locking us in the interrogation room?"

Olivia shrugs. "Maybe he knows we have some things to work out and figured this was the best way."

Alex feels the fight rush out of her all at once. Something tightens in her chest and she reaches out, letting her fingertips graze the back of Olivia's hand. "Yeah," she says, "maybe."

The lock clicks and the door swings open, and Alex jumps away from Olivia like she's been burned – just like that, the spell is broken.

Olivia flinches, reaching up to rub at the back of her neck. She watches as Alex slips back into her cool persona, not even bothering to look at Olivia as she runs her hands over her blouse and skirt, brushing away non-existent wrinkles. She's so efficient and detached that it genuinely scares Olivia.

But then she looks over at Olivia and there's a smile playing at her lips. "Lunch?" she asks.

Olivia grins. "Lunch."


	49. Chapter 49

**Day 49: **Barbarossa Rotbart: The SVU has a betting pool for the date on which Liv and Alex admit that they are in love. Problem is that they aren't (yet).

**Universe: **Season 5

(A/N: I didn't really stick to the second part of the prompt, but I hope you like it just as much!)

…

* * *

September 16, 2003

Smirking, Alex sinks into the seat beside Elliot's desk. She slides a $100 bill and a folded-up piece of paper across his desk. "I heard about the pool you started," she says, "and I want in."

Elliot feels his cheeks go red. He stares down at his desk, avoiding eye contact at all costs. "You weren't supposed to know about that."

"Your neighbors," Alex says, tilting her head in the direction of Munch and Fin, "talk too much. Olivia doesn't know…yet. Let me in and she never has to find out."

Elliot nods. "Okay," he says, opening the top drawer of his desk and slipping the paper and the money into an envelope at the back. "Make sure she doesn't find out, Alex."

Alex stands, smirk still firmly in place, and runs her hands over her skirt. "Relax," she says, "I have a lot riding on this too."

Elliot spins his chair around as Alex strides out of the bullpen. "That's exactly why I think you'd cheat," he calls after her.

…

* * *

…

September 29, 2003

Alex technically dies twice during the five-minute drive to the hospital. The EMTs are able to bring her back both times, but by the time they arrive at the hospital and rush Alex through the Emergency Room and into the Operating Room, Olivia can't ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach any longer.

There's a waiting area just outside of the doors leading back to the operating rooms. Olivia sinks down into the one closest to the door and resigns herself to waiting for news.

She doesn't think about how she must look to people passing by – the way she's staring blankly at the floor, blood caking her clothes and hands and hair, smeared across her face. She doesn't think about the way she almost jumps out of her chair every time she hears the doors open. Barely even registers the arrival of Alex's mother and half of the Special Victims Unit. She just sits and stares and waits.

Hours later, the doors open and Olivia knows before the doctor even speaks that Alex didn't make it. She catches pieces of what he says – how the bullet punctured an artery, how they tried to repair it, how Alex bled out on the table – but most of it doesn't register.

Cragen pulls her aside as everyone starts to leave, tells her to stay home for the next few days, but they both know Olivia won't listen to him. They both know that wallowing in her grief is the last thing she wants to be doing. He gives her shoulder a squeeze and tells Elliot to drive her home.

They don't speak during the drive to Olivia's apartment. Elliot makes a few half-hearted attempts and Olivia really is grateful but everything is just too raw right now. There's still dried blood caked to her and all she can focus on is how good a shower is going to feel.

She bags up her clothes as soon as she gets home, knowing they're going into evidence tomorrow morning. The shower isn't as good as Olivia imagined – the water runs red for so long that she begins to think maybe she was the one shot, and she has to lather, rinse, and repeat four times before the blood is out of her hair. And all she can think about is the pool of red under Alex's body and all of the missed opportunities and how if she could just go rewind time she would kiss Alex the minute she knew she wanted to, so that if this was the fate they were destined to they would get at least a year to be happy.

She shuts the water off long after it has already started to run cold and struggles into clean clothes before stumbling into her bedroom and crashing on her bed.

For the first time in years, she doesn't dream.

…

* * *

…

October 1, 2003

The Feds and Elliot turn around to face away from Alex and Olivia like they're trying to give them some semblance of privacy. It's almost comical, really.

Alex reaches out, tangles her fingers with Olivia's, and smiles softly. "I told them I wouldn't leave without letting you know I'm still alive. I know it's dangerous, but I love you and I figured that it would be worth the risk. I figured we could both use a little bit of hope right now."

"How long?"

Alex shrugs, bites her bottom lip, looks past Olivia. "At least until it's safe again. They already moved my mother. They took her right after the surgeon told her I died."

Olivia nods, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you both safe."

"You did what you could, Liv. I just wouldn't drop it."

One of the agents turns around and signals to Alex that it's time for them to move. Alex nods and leans forward to press a kiss to Olivia's cheek. "Maybe, in another life, we would've had more time."

Olivia nods, gives Alex's hand a light squeeze. "Don't forget about us while you're out there."

"Forget about you?" Alex says, letting out a little laugh. "Never. I love you too much."

Olivia smiles sadly. "I love you too."

The Feds usher Alex back into the truck and pull away without preamble. Olivia watches them drive away until the taillights fade away.

Back at the precinct, Elliot pulls the envelope out of his desk drawer and drops it on his desk. "We had a bet going," he says. "We were all trying to guess the date you two would finally admit that you love each other, but I guess it's pointless now. Might as well return the money."

Olivia sighs, continues working on the paperwork she's filling out. After a while, she drops her pen and looks up at Elliot. "What'd you bet on?"

Elliot rubs his hand over the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Christmas," he says. "Of last year."

Olivia laughs quietly, shaking her head. "Sorry you lost."

Elliot shrugs. "Me too."

"What'd Alex think?"

Elliot opens the envelope and pulls Alex's slip of paper out of it. Unfolding it, her frowns and hands it across his desk to Olivia.

_October 1 _is scrawled across the paper in Alex's chicken scratch.


End file.
